La vie après la mort suite
by tesara
Summary: je vous présente la suite de La vie après la mort. Ceci présentera la vie de Katniss et Peeta ensemble. est-ce sous le tourment ou le bonheur!
1. Chapter 1

je vous présente la suite. j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire.

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Il me fixe sans réagir, le silence s'abat sur tout nos amis. Je pourrais entendre une mouche voler, si il ne ferait pas aussi froid. Soudain, j'ai peur, je voudrais fuir, mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais. Je recule doucement en regardant Peeta droit dans les yeux. Je me retourne et j'écarte le monde devant moi, je cours à en perdre le souffle. Mais, quelqu'un me rattrape, je fait volte face et m'embrasse. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça auparavant, ça n'a rien n'a voir avec ses baisés fougueux ou encore tendre ou même celui dans les bois dernièrement, non c'est plutôt...très sensuelle.

Ses mains entre en contact avec ma peau et le froid de la quasi hiver ne m'atteint plus du tout, j'ai même très chaud. Je me surprend même à souffler son nom plusieurs fois et je le sens sourire sur mes lèvres. Je cherche à satisfaire une envie sans trouver ce que c'est. Je voudrais le regarder afin d'en savoir plus, mais, je suis incapable de laisser sa bouche. Il finit par se séparer de moi.

-Non, dis-je en le ramenant vers moi, il me sourit comme jamais il l'a fait. Ses yeux brillent comme ils n'ont pas brillé de toute sa vie.-Reste avec moi!

-Toujours, dit-il avec un sourire. Il redevient soudain très sérieux, il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse une seconde fois. Je met fin au baisé avec difficulté. Je le regarde comme si s'était la dernière fois.-Viens, dit-il en me prenant par la main.

Je le suis sans m'interposer, j'entre chez lui et soudain il semble en transe.

-Peeta... je m'approche de lui et je le regarde sans comprendre. Il finit par croiser mon regard et il fronce les sourcils.

-Répète le Katniss, s.t.p., m'implore-t-il d'une voix remplit de désir, est-ce-que je rêvais? J'ai un sourire enjoué sur le visage, je me retourne soudain et je me dirige vers les escaliers.

-Non tu ne rêvais pas, dis-je glisse mon gilet par dessus ma tête et le laisse par terre, je n'ai pas l'intention de le répéter pour l'instant, dis-je en grimpant tranquillement les marches avec le même sourire enjoué.

Quand j'arrive à l'étage, je me retourne pour voir où il est. Peeta est là devant moi et me fixe d'un regard bestial. Je recul doucement, mais il avance et je finis par me bloquer sur le pan de la porte de sa chambre. Il me domine complètement de tout sa hauteur. Je le dévisage en respirant de plus en plus fort, il fait de même. Il pose ses deux mains chaque côté de ma tête et il s'approche de mon visage. Je pense qu'il va m'embrasser, alors je ferme les yeux.

Mais, il pose son front sur le mien et c'est impossible de me contrôler. Je l'embrasse à n'en plus finir. Je m'arrête, seulement pour lui enlever son chandail. Je recommence à l'embrasser, des frissons me passe dans tout le corps, je plane complètement, il m'amène subtilement à son lit. Je tombe assis sur celui-ci et il en profite pour enlever mon pantalon, alors je fais de même. Il me regarde quelques instant, avant de revenir à mon visage. Je fais pareil, je l'admire, lui et ses muscles qui ne font qu'un. Je le touche du bout de mes doigts. Je le vois frissonner au simple contact de mes doigts, il soupire bruyamment avant de se glisse par-dessus moi, il me surplombe, nous sommes là pendant un moment à nous regarder et à savourer le moment. Chaque parcelles de nos corps frissonnes. Il plaque soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous nous embrassons encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous manquons de souffle. Tout les moments que nous avons eu depuis le début me reviennent en tête. Du moment où nos mains se sont serrés pour les premier Hunger Games, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je le vois encore attaché à son lit d'hôpital pour ne pas m'arracher la tête, où quand il est revenu et qu'il ne me parlait plus et qu'il voulait seulement m'oublier. Peeta est présentement sur moi entrain de m'embrasser et de me toucher le plus possible.

Soudain, je suis inquiète et si cela faisait mal, si après j'étais enceinte et si Peeta ne voulait que ça... non c'est impossible. Il s'aperçoit que je ne suis plus là.

-Katniss... ça va, me demande-t-il inquiet.-Tu sais... on n'est pas obligé de faire... ça. Il me fait un sourire des plus radieux et je lui rend. Peeta n'a même pas besoin de parler pour rendre quelqu'un à l'aise. Je me détend soudain et il se glisse à mes côtés. Nous sommes couché dans son lit face à face et nous sourions.

-Tu m'aime... réel ou pas réel? Dit-il inquiet.

-Réel, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, pour qu'il sache à qu'elle point je peux l'aimer. Il sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Je me blottis sur son torse et la chaleur m'envahit instantanément.

-Tu crois que t'a réussis à avoir ce que tu voulais, Geais moqueur? Je lève les yeux et je vois Snow debout devant le lit. Il regarde Peeta dormir et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.-Tu sais que je peux faire ce que je veux de lui, dit-il en désignant Peeta du menton, il m'appartient, il est sous mon contrôle.

-Je pourrais le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, il sourit et se glisse à côté de Peeta. Il sort une seringue remplit d'une substance que je devine être du venin, il se penche sur mon amant.-Je pourrais aussi faire en sorte qu'il devienne mon bras droit, tu sais Peeta est beaucoup plus... comment dire... beaucoup plus intense et cruel que tu ne le crois. Je me lance sur Snow de toute mes forces.

-Katniss, s'écrit Peeta. Il se lève à une vitesse éclaire et me rejoint par terre, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fou, merde. Il prend ma tête délicatement et je vois noir...Katniss, reste avec moi! Sa voix est loin, mais je sens qu'il est inquiet.

Je me réveille dans le lit de Peeta, j'ai la tête en feu. Quelqu'un mon bras et je sens une douleur intense, je voudrais enlever mon membre de sa captivité, mais rien à faire. Ma vision se trouble et je me courbe sous la douleur. Peeta arrive à mes côtés en bourrasque.

-Mais, qu'es-ce-que vous lui faites, s'écrie-t-il furieux.

-Il n'a pas le choix Peeta, s'exclame mon mentor, sinon elle fera une hémorragie interne. Je sens une main douce se glisser dans la mienne et soudain la douleur cesse. Mon bras est relâché et ma vision me revient.

-Elle va aller mieux dans quelques heures, s'exclame le médecin du district 12. il prend la porte et part. Haymitch et Peeta me regardent avec des points d'interrogation.

-Je te l'avais dis Katniss, dit soudain mon mentor, je le vois sourire et je le regarde incompréhensive, tu as attendu trop longtemps, t'avais tellement envie de Peeta que t'es virée complètement folle. Je lève les yeux au plafond et je rapporte mon regard sur Peeta. Celui-ci est inquiet. Il me dévisage sans comprendre ce qui c'est passé. Je ne peux pas lui mentir et de toute façon qu'est-ce-que je dirais, j'ai une souri, alors je l'ai attaqué... non pas vraiment. Je baisse les yeux.

-J'ai cru voir... enfin... j'ai vu Sn..., dis-je.

-Quoi? Katniss, je n'ai pas compris ma belle, dit Peeta. Je lève les yeux vers lui. C'est tellement bon ce qui vient de me dire.-Quoi? Demande-t-il doucement. Nos regard s'attache l'un à l'autre nos âmes se touchent presque. Je frémis doucement et je m'approche de lui, il glisse sa main dans mon dos et frôle ma peau du bout des doigts.

-Oh non! S'exclame Haymitch les deux mains dans le visage. Mon regard se décroche instantanément et je devient rouge. Peeta soupire de désespoir et lance un regard noir à notre mentor.- Alors, tu vas nous le dire ou pas...

-J'ai vu Snow!

-T'as vu Snow, dit Haymitch ne comprenant pas. Je me tourne vers Peeta.

-Il voulait te prendre avec lui et faire de toi son bras droit... ou encore... te faire du mal.

Merci pour vos reviews, je les attends avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

merci pour ta reviews Fan de twilight. et oui elle a sauté dessus Snow pour sauver son joli compagnon.

-Je vais avertir... ton médecin Katniss... dit Haymitch.

-Mon médecin? Dis-je, quel médecin? Haymitch prend un certain moment avant de me répondre, il sait que je n'aimerai pas sa réponse.

-Docteur Aurélius! Il se lève et part avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Peeta..., je me retourne vers lui pour chercher du soutiens. Je ne veux pas être obligé d'aller au Capitole pour une thérapie.

-Ça va, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, il ne te feront aucun mal Katniss, tant que je serai là, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.-De toute façon il te prescrira probablement des médicaments. T'en qu'il sera là... je pourrais le perdre...

-Et si tu refaisais surface... je veux dire ton ancien toi... ton toi maléfique..., je n'ose pas le regarder, mes yeux se remplissent d'eau. Et s'il ne m'aimait plus, un jour...

-Il ne peut pas refaire surface Katniss! Dit-il en baissant les yeux, il est déjà là.

-Quoi? J'ai une petite voix aigu.

-Non, c'est pas ça, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mais c'était moi Katniss, cette... méchante personne, dit-il mélancolique.

-Peeta, commençai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains, tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire du monde entier et... je t'aime comme tu es. Je le fixe, il relève les yeux tranquillement et croise mon regarde. Il sourit.

-Quoi? Demandai-je doucement avec une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Je t'aime Katniss, dit-il en prenant un air grave. Il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille en s'attardant sur ma joue. Son simple touché me fait frissonner. Je respire bruyamment et regarde ses lèvres avec délice. On frappe soudain à la porte. Peeta m'embrasse sur le bout du nez et va ouvrir. C'est Gale.

-Katniss, est-ce-que je pourrais te parler, demande Gale.

-D'accord, on pourrais aller chasser tout-à-l'heure, dis-je.

-T'es sûr, demande Peeta, ça va aller...

-Oui, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Il est tellement beau.

Je rejoins Gale quelques instant plus tard, au même endroit que la veille. Il est assit sur notre roche habituelle. Je me dirige vers lui d'un pas lourd, je n'ai plus envie de me battre pour ses deux gars et je sais que c'est ce que Gale veut. De toute façon, j'ai déjà choisi... si ce n'ai pas Peeta ce ne sera personne d'autre.

-Salut, dit-il sec.-Ça va?

-Écoute Gale...

-J'ai pas finit...

-Moi non plus, s'écrie-t-il en me dévisageant, il se détourne soudain.-Je t'avais demandé de me laisser une chance, pas de sauter sur la première occasion pour te mettre avec Peeta.

-Pourquoi, tu as dit à Peeta ce qui c'était passé au district 13 alors? M'offusquai-je. Il se lève de la roche et s'approche dangereusement de moi.

-Parce que je ne croyais que cela te passerais dix pied par dessus la tête, me cria-t-il, maintenant que le vrai Peeta est de retour, tu pourrais au moins peser les deux côtés de la balance.

-Gale je ne te vois pas comme ça... t'es mon ami, t'es comme un frère pour moi...

-Tu crois que Peeta sera toujours la pour toi, tu crois que ses épisodes ne reviendront pas... tu crois qu'il va pas te laisser tomber... qu'il va toujours t'aimer... pourtant cela n'a pas pris grand chose pour qu'il te laisse tomber la première fois...

-Et toi tu ne m'a pas laissé tomber? Couinai-je, il a touché mon poing sensible et les larmes montent à mes yeux.

-Moi, je croyais ne plus avoir de chance, mais quand j'ai su que t'étais encore seule... Katniss je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Il me prend les deux bras, m'approche de lui et m'embrasse, j'essaie de le repousser, mais il me tiens solidement. Il essaie d'aller plus loin et je réussis à le repousser. Je le regarde sans rien comprendre.-Et quand il te laissera tomber une seconde fois, qu'es-ce-que tu feras...

Les larmes coulent à cette simple pensée. Je réalise à quelle point j'aime Peeta et à quelle point c'est dangereux, parce que si je le perd... je meurs.

-C'est toujours mieux qu'avec toi... qui me laisse tomber au premier instants de faiblesse... dis-je en haussant les épaules et en me retournant pour revenir chez moi. Je sèche avant d'arriver, je devrai y penser deux fois la prochaine fois.

Quand je reviens, Johanna et Annie son entrain de faire leur bagages pour repartir dans les alentours de deux heures. Nous nous asseyons à table et prenons une tasse de thé.

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Katniss, tu vas être très heureuse avec Peeta! S'exclame Annie les yeux brillant de larmes. Soudain je m'inquiète. Est-ce-qu'il serait passé quelque chose entre elle et Peeta et vu que Finnick est décédé elle se rabat sur mon Peeta.

-Je crois que je vais revenir vous voir tout les deux, pour ne pas que tu gâche tout, dit Johanna en souriant.

Nous finissons par ramener nos invités à la gare, nous les saluons et je vois Peeta un peu plus loin. Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de lui, il salut Annie et caresse le petit Junior. Il pose les yeux sur moi et il reste de marbre. J'ai l'impression qu'il perce mon âme à jour, un simple contact du regard et mon cœur bas la chamade, mes problème s'évapore soudain, je frissonne. Il me fait un de ses plus beau sourire et je fond littéralement. J'ai le sentiment d'être une petite fille innocente et rêveuse quand je le vois. Je rougis à cette simple pensée. C'est pas moi ça, je suis tellement vulnérable quand il s'agit de Peeta et je déteste ça... en faite ça dépend... en tout cas...

Ensuite, je retourne à ma maison pour reprendre mes idées et les remettre en place. Peeta me fait perdre la tête parfois. Après tous ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis épuisé, alors je monte à l'étage et m'étant sur mon lit.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, cela me prend un certain moment avant de comprendre que quelque chose se passe. Peeta finit par entrer l'air inquiet.

-Ça va, demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Il s'accroupit près de mon lit pour me faire face et il caresse ma joue.

Ça allait, jusqu'à ce que tu vienne dans ma chambre en me faisant frissonner, car tu viens de caresser ma peau. Ouf! Son simple contact répand une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Je dois résister.

vos reviews s.v.p.


	3. Chapter 3

Il se lève et je me met à genou sur mon lit pour être presque à sa hauteur. Je suis face à lui et je l'observe, il prend mon menton et le soulève délicatement, cela me fait frémir. Peeta s'approche de moi est fait maintenant qu'un avec mon corps, il m'embrasse délicatement dans mon cou, je frissonne. Il s'en rend conte et il approfondit ses actes. Je suis en transe, il me possède complètement. En un rien de temps je suis nu et lui aussi, il se retrouve sur moi et nous nous embrassons inlassablement, je soupire bruyamment. Je promène mes mains partout sur son dos, sur son ventre et lui fait de même avec moi. Je frissonne, il gémit, nous sommes entièrement soumis l'un à l'autre. Je sens mon intimité s'humidifier et soudain je sens quelque chose de dur sur ma cuisse quand Peeta se colle à moi. Il croise mon regard de ses beaux yeux bleu et je n'y tiens plus.

-Je t'en pris Peeta, le suppliai-je c'est un trop gros supplice d'attendre...

-Katniss... souffla-t-il

-Katniss...

-Quoi, soupirai-je

-Katniss...

-Quoi, criai-je... je me réveille soudain. Oh non! Peeta accroupi à côté de mon lit et sourit, je rougis instantanément. Il prend un temps indéfini avant de répondre.

-Haymitch veut nous voir, dit-il tout simplement. Je veux qu'il disparaisse et mon vœu se réalise, il se détourne et je l'entend descendre les marches.

Je me cache sous mes couverture, c'est sûr qu'il m'a entendu. Je me dirige vers la porte et descend l'escalier, très lentement. Peeta est adossé à la porte et m'attend.

-Qu'est-que tu fais, m'offusquai-je, Haymitch voulait nous voir, non? M'écriai-je

-Hey, dit-il calmement, il me prend le visage délicatement.-Ça ne va pas? Demande-t-il inquiet. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'est rien entendu. Je reprend mon sang froid et je me détend soudain. Je m'étire et je l'embrasse tendrement.

-Désolé, c'est le réveille, dis-je en pointant ma tête.

-Je te pardonne, dit-il en souriant et m'enlaçant. Je répond à son étreinte et il selle ses lèvres au mienne. J'essaie de me retirer avant qu'il soit trop tard, mais Peeta resserre son étreinte et je fond littéralement. Peeta goute si bon. Le temps n'existe plus, Haymitch n'existe plus. Est-ce-qu'il faudrait que je fasse ce que nous faisions dans mon rêve pour être moins à sa merci? Comment pourrai-je soulager mon appétit quasi bestial envers Peeta?

-Peeta, s'écrie Haymitch de l'autre côté de la porte. Peeta met fin au baiser trop rapidement et je cours presque après ses lèvres pour repartir au septième ciel. Il me regarde et murmure un « Je t'aime » avant de passer le pan de la porte et de me laisser seule dans ma maison le vide et la peur qui me hante quand Peeta n'est pas à mes côtés reviennent. Cela me prend un instant avant de reprendre mon équilibre mentale et de suivre mon... copain et mon mentor. Cette seule idée me fait sourire.

En entrant chez Haymitch, j'entends des gloussement bruyant, je suis porté, par instinct, à prendre mon arc pour faire qu'une bouché de ses oies. Peeta semble abasourdi autant que moi.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça fiche ici? Demandai-je à Haymitch.

-Le docteur Aurélius me les a envoyé, souffle-t-il désespéré, il dit que c'est une bonne thérapie. Je me retient pour ne pas rire sachant que mon mentor me le ferait payer.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous vouliez? Demandai-je impatiente, je dois aller récupérer des peau pour Delly..., mentis-je quoique...

-Tiens, il me tend une flasque remplie d'une substance apparemment visqueuse. Je le regarde interrogé.-C'est ton médicament contre les hallucination.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir moi aussi? Demande Peeta.-Et pourquoi c'était si urgent?

-Parce que... je ne voulais pas réveiller Katniss moi-même, dit-il en souriant bêtement, il me regarde. Il m'avait entendu, je devient écarlate dans le temps de le dire. Peeta n'a pas l'air de comprendre, mais ne rajoute pas à la discussion.-Et parce que, j'ai l'intention de me scotcher aujourd'hui, il nous montre sa bouteille de scotche...

Je sort de la maison, j'ai besoin d'air frais j'ai chaud.

-Tu vas chasser? Demande-t-il. J'hoche la tête en regardant le sol, je suis humilié. Il me prend dans ses solides bras, je me sens terriblement bien. J'enfonce mon nez dans son cou et je sens son souffle chaud se propager dans tout mon être. Il me laisse trop rapidement en m'embrassant sur le front.-Bonne journée, alors... il me fait un de ses plus beau sourire et se dirige vers sa maison.

-Peeta, m'écriai-je comme désespéré. oh... je m'enfonce de plus en plus, il ne faut pas qu'il s'aperçoive de ma dépendance envers lui.-Heu... tu... tu peux venir si tu veux, finis-je par dire.

-Non, je serais un fardeau Katniss, tu te souviens, je ne fais que du bruit, commence-t-il, je voudrais que tu puisse profiter de ta chasse...

-Non, le coupai-je vite Katniss trouve quelque chose à dire, je... je pourrais t'apprendre, dis-je en me renfrognant.

-T'es certaine? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'hoche la tête gêné. Il sourit narquoisement et continu sa route vers sa maison. Je panique complètement, je cours vers lui. Je me positionne devant Peeta, il se stop net.-Ça ne va pas? Demande-t-il inquiet quand il voit mon air désespéré. Je fais une moue afin de le convaincre une dernière fois avant d'avoir l'air vraiment dépendante. Il prend mes mains et se rapproche de mon oreille.-je dois aller chercher mon manteau. Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue en me contournant.

Je suis vraiment une pauvre tarée.

Peeta revient et j'arrête chez moi, me changer et prendre mon arc. Nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt, nous longeons la lisière et on finis par arriver à la clôture. Je fais un espace pour que Peeta puisse passer et ensuite il fait de même pour que je puisse le rejoindre. Nous nous enfonçons dans les bois et nous discutons de tout et de rien.

-J'aimerais que tu m'apprenne à monter dans les arbres et à marcher sans bruits, comme ça cela nous ferais des activités en commun! Dit-il, je souris, il veut passer du temps avec moi, bien sûr qu'il veut passer du temps avec moi, c'est Peeta, mon Peeta.

Alors toute l'après-midi, nous passons notre temps escalader les arbres et j'essaie d'apprendre à Peeta de ne pas faire de bruit quand il marche, ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Ça me donnera une raison de plus pour passer du temps de qualité avec Peeta. Il finit par s'assoir adossé sur un tronc et m'observer chasser, je me demande ce qu'il trouve d'amusant dans le fait de me regarder avec un arc.

-T'es magnifique, dit-il l'air émerveillé. Je rougis instantanément. Il sourit amusé et se relève, je le regarde s'approcher de moi. Je suis pétrifié. Il me prend par les épaules et descend délicatement ses mains sur mes bras, je m'avance vers lui et je me colle contre son corps.

Nous nous observons quelques instants et il se penche sur mon visage, il lève délicatement mon menton et frôle son nez sur ma mâchoire, je frissonne. Il pose ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de mes joues, jusqu'à ma bouche. Il la contourne sensuellement et je soupire de frustration. J'en peux plus, alors je m'empare de ses lèvres et il répond à mon baisé. Il se transforme soudain de gentlemen à amant dévergondé.

J'atteds vos reviews et merci à toute ceux et celles qui m'en envoie, c'est vraiment pratique et très intéressant.


	4. Chapter 4

merci à **Misssarah20, Darling, Fan de twilight, Rebekha **pour vos reviews cela est très apprécié.

Peeta passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me coince à lui, je ne suis pas assez proche, alors je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et je l'étreint en l'embrassant. Il me soulève et m'assoie sur une roche et continu à m'embrasser fougueusement. Je murmure un « je t'aime Peeta », je crois que le désir me monte à la tête. Je le sens sourire sur mes lèvres et je rougis.

-Je t'aime Katniss Everdeen... murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Je sourit comme une idiote.

-Nous devons manger maintenant, soupirai-je il me regarde et je dois trouver un moyen pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, alors laisse moi chasser, dis-je avec un sourire.

-D'accord, souffle-t-il en regardant mes lèvres. Il se pousse de moi et me laisse aller.

Je regarde aux alentours, je m'approche sans bruit, mais rien ne se présente. Je vois Peeta se pencher en observant quelque part entre les arbres, il me regarde et me pointe une petite bête entre le boisé. Je prend une flèche délicatement et arme mon arc. En deux temps trois mouvement ma flèche s'introduit dans l'oeil du lapin. Je fixe quelque chose derrière lui, un autre lapin, je regarde Peeta, il semble heureux de voir notre butin s'agrandir, moi je suis plutôt anxieuse. Jamais deux lapins se retrouve dans le même secteur pour rien. Je vois un autre petit animal courir dans notre direction. Malheureusement je découvre pourquoi.

-Peeta, criai-je affolé et je cours vers lui à toute vitesse. Il me regarde inquiet et pétrifié de me voir comme ça, il n'a pas vu encore ce qui s'approche de nous.

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est lui, je sais ce que ces bêtes peuvent avoir comme percussion sur lui. Je l'empoigne durement pour ne pas l'échapper et je l'entraîne avec moi dans ma course. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'arène. Les guêpes tueuses nous suivre de plus en plus près, ils sont maintenant à un mètre de nous. Le Capitole laissait souvent leur mutation génétique trop usée s'envoler dans le néant, il pouvait se retrouver n'importe ou. Peeta viens de s'en apercevoir et je peux enfin le lâcher, il court de toute ses forces en prenant bien soins de me garder devant lui.

J'ai les poumons en feu, mais il faut trouver de l'eau pour se jeter dedans, elles nous lâcherons. Nous sommes entrainé, par chance. Nous courons en entendant les bisbilles derrière nos têtes. Nous ralentissons progressivement par manque d'oxygène. Je vois le lac où mon père et moi venions quand j'étais petite. J'empoigne Peeta et je nous fais basculer la tête sous l'eau. Je monte à la surface rapidement et prend de l'air, je redescend subitement. Je m'approche de Peeta et je lui transmet de l'oxygène par la bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pouvons enfin sortir de l'eau. Je regarde Peeta la peur monte en moi, il me dévisage, est-il redevenu... non... non. Il a un regard méprisant et méchant.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça? Siffle-t-il, je ne vois aucune issus, il pourrait me tuer dès maintenant. Il s'approche de moi, mais je ne bouge pas, il voit mon regard inquiet.-T'aurais pue te faire tuer... dit-il doucement. Il parle probablement du faite que j'ai fait irruption à travers les guêpes tueuses pour nous garder en vie.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis soulagé. Il me prend le visage de ses deux mains et fait en sorte que nos regard se croisent.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça! S'exclame-t-il.

-J'ai eu terriblement peur de te perdre à nouveau Peeta, couinai-je. Son regard s'adoucit et il semble mal de ce qui vient de se passer.

-Katniss... souffle-t-il en me prenant les bras pour me rapprocher, mais je me détache de lui encore sous le choc. Je sors de l'étant et entre dans la vieille cabane, je fait signe à Peeta d'entrer.

-On devra rester ici cette nuit! Dis-je à Peeta. Quand l'adrénaline redescend je m'aperçois que le lac était congelé et je suis frigorifié.

Mon père laissait toujours une ou deux couverture au cas ou, mais cela ne suffirais pas, nous sommes presque à la fin novembre.

-Merde, murmurai-je en voyant les petite couverture, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, quand je me retourne Peeta n'y est plus.-Peeta, je me met à courir paniqué, Peeta, criai-je. Je regarde partout sans le trouver.

-Katniss, il me prend par les bras et me secoue juste un peu pour me ramener à la réalité. -Ça va, il m'embrasse doucement et caresse ma joue, je retrouve soudain tout mon calme.-J'étais seulement partie chercher du bois, pour faire un feu, tu vois. J'hoche la tête en inspirant profondément.-Je suis désolé, Katniss...

Après cette épisodes, nous entrons à l'intérieur faire du feu.

-Notre linge, va falloir les enlever, dit soudain Peeta, il a raison nous sommes trempé. Nous nous déshabillons et accrochons nos vêtement près du feu. Nous prenons chacun notre couverture et nous nous assoyons à côté du feu.

J'avais raison nos draps sont beaucoup trop mince. Je jette un œil à Peeta et je vois qu'il grelotte autant que moi. Si nos deux corps se touchent j'ai bien l'impression que cela fera de la fusion et ça se transformera probablement en volcan, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je le regarde un moment et il croise mes yeux. Il sourit et vient s'assoir près de moi, il me prend dans ses bras, mais à travers ma couverture.

-Peeta...

-Je sais..., soupire-t-il. Je me retourne et j'essaie de le déchiffrer. Ses yeux, ses magnifique yeux bleu, son nez parfait, sa bouche... ses lèvres. Ouf! Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur pour essayer de tenir, il me regarde fixement.

Doucement, il enlève ma couverture. Il me regarde intensément et droit dans les yeux. J'entends le crépitement du feu et nos deux respirations bruyante. Peeta frôle délicatement ma clavicule de ses doigts en retirant mon draps, je soupire d'aise. Il prend bien soin de faire descendre mes frissons jusque sur ma main. Je me hais d'être aussi facile quand il s'agit de Peeta... facile... je suis entièrement à lui.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée, soupire-t-il en s'éloignant. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je vois ses muscles travailler sous les efforts qu'il fait pour résister.

Je m'approche lentement de lui en ayant que mon soutient-gorge et une petite culotte. Je fixe dans les yeux et à chaque pas que je fais il recule. Je vois qu'il est sur le point de lâcher quand je dépose mes doigts sur son torse nu. Il frémit. Peeta me regarde avec désir et il m'empoigne les mains du force incroyable, je grimace de douleur.

-Désolé, dit-il en se frayant un chemin pour m'échapper.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demandai-je inquiète. Il est dos à moi et ramasse le draps à terre et me le tend afin que je me couvre. Il fait tout ça sans me regarder. Une fois que le draps sur moi, il se retourne. Peeta à l'air d'être plus détendu.

-Parce que je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas faire ça, tant que je saurais pas que tu m'aime vraiment.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas je n'arrête pas de dire que je t'aime...

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu a embrassé Gale?

j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, Peeta abandonnera-t-il Katniss?


	5. Chapter 5

merci à fan de twilight, Chaxsun, Rebekha, Misssarah20, ddidirisetkilian et Cha9512 pour vos reviews encourageante.

-Je n'ai... je..., balbutiai-je.

-Alors, c'est vrai! Peeta se rassoie près du feu et je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Non Peeta, c'est lui qui ma embrassé, je l'ai repoussé..., j'ai tellement peur de le perdre que je met à trembler, je t'en pris Peeta...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Katniss... de toute façon, tu sais très bien que... sans lavage de cerveau... je suis incapable de t'en vouloir.

Je me rassois en face de Peeta, un peu rassuré de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Mais, le froid reprend ça place très rapidement. Je me sens soudain observé. Mon visage me brûle, je sais que Peeta me regarde. Je le vois se lever et me prendre dans ses bras. Il jette son draps sur le sol et m'incite à m'étendre. Peeta enlève ma couverture et se couche près de moi en m'attirant à lui.

-Est-ce-que tu ressent quelque chose pour Gale...

-Non, rien du tout, c'est toi que j'aime Peeta, dis-je en essayant de croiser son regard, mais il me serre un peu plus contre lui et m'enfouit la tête dans son cou. Son cou est attirant. Je frôle mon nez sur sa douce peau et cela le fait frémir.-Katniss... arrête, dit-il d'une voix empreint de désir. Je me met à l'embrasser sensuellement sur la nuque et je me hisse sur lui.

Il soupire bruyamment et il répond à ma tendresse, il m'embrasse délicatement dans le creux de mon épaule, jusqu'à mon visage. Je n'en peux plus, je l'embrasse et il répond, mais cette fois c'est beaucoup plus intense. Toute notre rage d'avoir été séparé trop longtemps se fait sentir. Peeta devient de plus en plus sauvage... et moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai trop envie de lui, je sens soudain son sexe durcis sur ma cuisse et cela ne fait que m'embraser un peu plus. Soudain, je me retrouve plaqué au sol et Peeta est sur moi à m'embrasser comme un fou furieux. C'est tellement bon, que ça en est douloureux, les puissante mains de Peeta me font des équimoses sur la taille, mais je m'en fou. Je lui griffe le dos et je l'entends gémir. Je gémis, je frémis, je soupire, je frissonne, je tremble, c'est trop...

-Peeta, je t'en pris... arrête de me faire attendre! Murmurai-je, je le vois avec un sourire malicieux.

-Alors, c'était ça la fin de ta supplication... dans ton rêve? Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Je frissonne à son simple contact. Je devient rouge pivoine, j'ai chaud. Oh non! Il cache bien son jeu. Il croise mon regard et redevient sérieux. Il s'éloigne. Je panique complètement.

-T'es sérieux, dis-je faiblement.-T'a pas envie de... avec...moi. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sont regard est si intense qu'il me clou sur place.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour avec toi? Demande-t-il.-Katniss, tes la personne... la chose la plus importante dans mon cœur et dans ma vie... mais...

-Mais quoi... Peeta, demandai-je inquiète.

-Est-ce-que tu m'aime? Demande-t-il son regard est très intense et je sais qu'il est très sérieux.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, répondis-je d'une voix douce. Mais, je vois que ce n'est pas assez.-Je te donnerais ma vie...

-Arrête... ne dis pas ça..., sa mâchoire se crispe

je m'approche de lui et je pose mon front sur son épaule. Il me prend dans ses bras et nous recouche sur le draps. Quelques minutes se passe s'en que rien arrive. Et soudain...

-Est-ce-que t'a confiance en moi? Chuchote-t-il

-Oui, Peeta!

Il glisse sa main derrière mon dos et détache mon soutien-gorge. Mon souffle se coupe automatiquement et mon cœur s'arrête, mais aussitôt que je croise son regard je me détend et lui rend son sourire. Il pourrait tellement faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Mais, il ne fait que le glisser sur le sol et continu de me regarder dans les yeux. Ensuite, il me prend dans ses bras sans égarer son regard et il rapproche nos deux corps jusqu'à ce que mes seins soient pressés doucement sur son corps. Je m'endors dans ses bras fortement entourés autour de mon corps.

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un mauvais rêve croyez-moi. Quand je me retourne, Peeta dort tranquillement, mais pourquoi il n'a pas envie de moi, il me manipule peut-être, il est supposé me détester, alors. Je me lève et je vais regarder à travers la fenêtre. Rien ne se produit, les feuille bougent au rythme du vent, tout est silencieux. Un frisson me parcours le dos, je me retourne, Peeta est derrière et m'admire, il n'est qu'en sous-vêtement. Je le vois regarder mes cuisse, mon ventre, ma poitrine nue et enfin mon visage, il me sourit tendrement. Je fais de même avec son corps, mais moi, je ne me gêne pas. Je dépose mes doigts sur son torse et je grave, dans ma tête, toute les formes et courbes de son corps.

-Est-ce-que tu...

Mais il m'interromps de la plus douce des manières. En fait, il répond à ma question parfaitement. Il prolonge son baisé, j'abaisse délicatement son boxer et il frémit au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau. Mais, il se laisse faire, je souris sur ses lèvres et il fait de même. Nous rions nerveusement et il me traine sur la couverture où il me dépose comme une plume. Il me surplombe, Peeta est magnifique. Il dépose ses mains sur ma culotte, je gémis doucement et il m'embrasse à peine sur la joue et le nez, pour finir son regard dans le mien. Il empoigne précautionneusement mon sous-vêtement, il attend une réponse, oh oui au plus vite. Mais, j'essaie de rester calme, alors je lui fait un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

Une fois enlevé, il se colle à moi et je me met à trembler. J'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai besoin de voir ses yeux et on dirait qu'il comprend, il arrête de m'embrasser et croise mon regard. Tout s'apaise soudainement.

-Ça va? Demande-t-il tendrement. Je lui souris.

-Si tu savais! Je sens ma poitrine se resserrer à chaque fois que Peeta me regarde, c'est tellement merveilleux.

Il descend ses baisés dans mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il joue précautionneusement avec mes seins, je gémis et je vibre de tout mon être. Peeta est définitivement ma source de vie, mon vent qui fait revivre la fille du feu. Il continu son chemin sur mon ventre et embrasse mes cuisse. À chaque frôlement de peau je m'embrase, c'est extraordinaire. Je prend délicatement son visage entre mes mains et je le ramène à moi. Il sourit narquoisement, je rougis, je crois que je suis trop mal-à-l'aise qu'il voit mon intimité de près. Je m'empare de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et soudain il me fait perdre la tête complètement. Il vient d'entrer ses doigts en contact avec mon sexe. Comment à t-il appris à faire tous ses choses merveilleuses? J'essaie de me retenir mes mon cerveau n'en peux plus. Mon corps se courbe et un petit cri s'échappe de mes cordes vocales. Encouragé, Peeta continu en frôlant son nez sur des parties fragiles de mon corps. Il ramène ses doigts en les faisant glisser sur ma peau et je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais, je prends ces même doigts et je les humectes sensuellement. Il frémis et gémis doucement, je vois qu'il se retient, alors je continue. Je goûte ses doigts en faisant un mouvement de bassin et je frotte son intimité contre la mienne, ce qui lui fait perdre la tête lui aussi. Peeta laisse passer un gémissement et je le vois se crisper.

-Oh! Katniss... sa voix est rauque et remplie de désirs.

Nous restons là à s'observer pendant un certain temps. Nous contemplons l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous le voyions. Il se met doucement entre mes cuisses et croise mon regard, comme pour me rassurer. Peeta met un bras derrière ma tête pour se soutenir et l'autre il le place sur ma hanche.

-Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, je gémis à ce simple mot.

Il entre en moi délicatement.

J'attend vos reviews les amis...


	6. Chapter 6

merci à Sha-ad79, Cha9512, Misssarah20 et Supergirl971 pour vos reviews

J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de Peeta pour étouffer un petit crie de douleur, il reste à l'intérieur sans bouger. Il prend mon visage et le caresse du bout des doigts. C'est Peeta, mon Peeta, mon garçon des pain. Je lui sourit et il me rend un de ses plus beau sourire, je vois ses yeux briller. J'entoure ses hanche de mes jambes et Peeta commence de léger va-et-vient. Cela devient de plus en plus intense, nos respiration sont plus saccadées et nos gémissement sont de plus en plus fort. Mon corps se courbe sous mon dernier gémissement et Peeta fait de même en moi. Nous restons dans la même position à s'observer, comme si c'était irréel. Peeta coupe le contact et se glisse à mes côtés. Je vois déjà une lueur du soleil dehors.

Il me prend dans ses bras et colle mon corps contre le sien, il est si chaud, je suis tellement bien. Nous nous embrassons délicatement, comme si l'autre était fait de porcelaine. Nous nous endormons dans les bras de l'autre.

-Bonjour! Dis-je à Peeta. Il me sourit et m'observe tendrement. Il reprend soudain son sérieux.

-Ça va? Demande-t-il d'une voix douce. J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

-Je dois y aller..., dit-il et il se lève et se rhabille, alors je fais de même. Il sort à l'extérieur. Je me dépêche à enfiler mon manteau et je le rejoins.

Peeta m'attend près des bois, je cours vers lui pour l'atteindre. Nous faisons le chemin du retour sans qu'il parle une fois, alors je reste muette. Je ne comprend pas, en se réveillant Peeta avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux au monde et là, il a l'air du gars qui essaie de se trouver une excuse pour disparaître. Je commence à m'inquiéter, il peut être manipulateur et calculateur quand il veut, aurai-je tomber dans le panneau. Aurait-il fait ça pour me faire du mal, il avait l'air d'hésiter hier! Oh ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait.

Quand je veux enfin lui poser la question, nous arrivons au grillage.

-Je dois aller travailler! Il m'embrasse sur la joue... non! Il frôle ma peau et disparaît.

Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer complètement. Je me dirige vers le village des vainqueurs sans embûche.

POV Peeta

J'entre en trombe dans ma boulangerie, j'entre vois Delly, Jonathan, Carl et mes deux employés qui s'affairent déjà à disposer mes gâteaux dans la vitrine et mes pains dans les tablettes. Je me dirige dans mon bureau sans adresser la parole à personne. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais, oh merde! Delly frappe et entre , elle fronce les sourcils quand elle me voit passer ma main dans mes cheveux, elle sait que c'est un geste anxieux de ma part.

-Ça va Peeta? Demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant mon bureau.

-Oh ça va! Dis-je en mentant le mieux possible. Je fais semblant de chercher quelque chose.-J'ai perdu un papier important, c'est tout.-Et toi ça va? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

-Oui! Nous avons tous placé, on t'attend, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle quitte la salle, je panique complètement, mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire?

Toute la journée j'essaie de travailler, mais rien à faire. Je frissonne encore en pensant à la peau de Katniss sous la mienne... sa peau si douce... Je sens soudain une douleur intense sur mes doigts. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je m'aperçois que j'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans le bois de mon comptoir et que pleins d'échardes se sont logés dans ma peau. Le présentoir est parsemé de sang, génial... je ferme les yeux quelques instants, reprendre mes esprits. À la fin de la journée, j'entre chez moi d'un pas lourd. Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois Katniss se courber sous le plaisir et quand il n'y a aucun bruit, j'entends sa douce voix et sa respiration mélodieuse. À chaque fois mon cœur m'en fait mal tellement j'ai envie d'elle. Mais, cela ne doit pas se reproduire. J'aurais pu la blesser. Je pourrais lui faire du mal ou pire la tuer un jour, si jamais une dispute tourne mal. Le docteur Aurélius m'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas faire, mais elle était tellement attirante dans la lueur de la lune.

Je m'enferme à double tour et je prend une longue douche afin de me rafraichir les idées. Je vais faire du pain afin de passer à autre chose. Je ne dois plus être avec Katniss, c'est trop dangereux pour elle. À cette simple pensée, tout mon corps réagit mal. Si je n'avais pas eu ce lavage de cerveau aussi. J'empoigne une chaise de cuisine que je fais virevolter à travers la pièce et je m'effondre sur le plancher, les mains sur la tête. Je sens le mal s'emparer de moi.

Quand je me réveille tout est en dessus dessous dans la maison. Je suis étendu dans la porcelaine d'une lampe fracassé, mes jambes et mes mains sont en sang. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je dégobille une substance transparente. Je rend conte que je n'ai rien mangé la veille. On frappe à ma porte. C'est Haymitch, heureusement.

J'ai honte... mais, je le laisse entrer. Mon mentor n'a pas l'air d'être surpris du désordre. Il s'assoie sur une chaise et s'ouvre une bouteille de Whisky. Il me fixe après une gorgée. J'ai toujours été, depuis la révolte, rancunier avers Haymitch, alors je ne le chôme pas.

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je. Il sourit et reprend une autre gorgé.

-Je vois qu'après tous ce que nous avons passé tu ne m'a pas encore pardonné, commence-t-il, mais cette fois laisse moi t'aider...

-Comme vous m'avez aidé dans la première et aussi durant la deuxième arène... oh et aussi durant la révolte, dis-je en ramassant mon dégât, non je crois que je devrais être capable de me passer de votre aide encore une fois...

-Peeta, je t'en pris...

-Ça suffit, criai-je, arrêtez de vous prendre pour mon père, celui-ci est mort et … pour moi... vous l'êtes aussi. Je vois que je l'ai blessé, mais je ne veux pas en parler

-... fait le pour... Katniss au moins, commence-t-il, tu vas finir par la tuer Peeta.

-J'ai fait l'amour avec... avec Katniss, soufflai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Je vais devenir fou, c'est définitif, pourtant le Docteur Aurélius m'avait prévenu de prendre mon temps avec elle.

Haymitch ne parle pas, il est probablement sous le choc. Je me retourne vers lui et je vois qu'il est pensif.

-Arrêtez de nous poussez à être ensemble! Dis-je, sinon... quelqu'un mourra.- Je croyais que mes épisodes étaient terminé, mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est même pire!

-T'arrête de te battre, dit-il en me fixant avec dédain, tu sais, je peux comprendre Katniss d'avoir peur, mais, toi de quoi as-tu peur?

-De lui faire du mal, soupirai-je.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu crois que tu lui fait en se moment? Dit Haymitch. Je soupire.

-Croyez-moi, c'est un moment à passer, elle s'en remettra, dis-je en prenant appuis sur le comptoir. Je sens des larmes monter. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits.

-Et toi?

-C'est secondaire, m'exclamai-je.

J'attend vos reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

merci à didirisetkilian, misssarah20, fan de twilight, darling, supergirl971, Rebekha pour vos reviews.

-Peeta... t'a couché avec elle, et tu... tu disparais, mais c'est quoi ton problème! Dit-il en élevant le ton.-Même moi je n'aurais fais ça à aucune femme.

-Elle sera mieux sans moi Haymitch, je dis ces mots et je me rend conte que je tremble.

-Toi, est-ce-que tu serais mieux sans elle?

-Pourquoi vous faites ça?

-Pour t'ouvrir les yeux!

-Et si je la blessais ou que je la tuais, les larmes me brûle les yeux et glisse sur mes joues.-Plus ça va, plus j'ai des épisodes...

-Et quand ce produise ces moments, est-ce-que t'es avec elle? Parce que moi je crois que c'est plutôt quand tu es loin d'elle.

-Ok et admettons qu'elle soit là la prochaine fois, commençai-je, croyez moi Haymitch, j'aime mieux ne pas avoir son amour plutôt que de lui infliger une souffrance encore une fois.

-Alors, pourquoi tu as fait des trucs avec elle, je te croyais plus mature Peeta! Soudain des images me reviennent en tête, elle sous moi et la chaleur qui régnait dans cette cabane cette nuit là, la plus belle nuit de ma vie, à vie. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas craquer.

-Arrêtez de revenir sur ce sujet, crachai-je avec frustration.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je l'aime, m'écriai-je, je vais devenir fou... je sens soudain une vague ou plutôt un tsunami de colère monter en moi et je sais ce que sais.-Haymitch, allez-vous en, soufflai-je en crispant. J'espère qu'il a compris, parce que c'est trop tard.

C'est un vrai cauchemar, quand je me réveille, c'est pire que la veille. J'ai du sang sur moi, mais... ce n'es pas le mien. J'ai peur de lever les yeux, mais je dois on frappe à la porte.

Je vois à travers la vitre que c'est Katniss. Avant que j'ai pu faire quelque chose, elle entre. Elle se fige et lève doucement les yeux. Quand elle m'aperçois, elle trébuche droit dans une flaque de sang. Je me précipite pour la relever. Mais, elle se dégage de ma poigne et recule apeuré.

-Ça va Katniss, commençai-je, je ne suis pas...

-Oh mon dieu... Haymitch, s'écrie Katniss en accourant. Quand je regarde où elle va, j'ai une vision d'horreur. Mon mentor est ensanglanté, il est étendu sur le sol et il est inconscient. Je me précipite, pour voir s'il est vivant, je me penche et dépose deux doigts dans son cou, Katniss attend le verdict. Je m'effondre sur le plancher visqueux et je prend ma tête à deux mains, mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait. Je me sens frissonner, quand deux mains se posent sur moi.

-Ça va aller Peeta, un souffle chaud se propage en moi. Katniss me prend dans ses bras et me berce, comme un enfant.-N'oublie pas que tu aime dormir la fenêtre ouverte, que tu préfère ton thé pas de sucre et que tu fais toujours un double nœuds à tes chaussures et surtout ...que je t'aime. Je me laissai berçai et je perdis la notion du temps.

POV Katniss

Chasser n'arrange pas vraiment les choses, je pense toujours à lui... et à ce qu'on a fait. Ses mains se baladant sur mon corps nue me faisant frissonner, c'est pourtant ce qu'il a toujours voulu, être avec moi. Pourquoi ma t-il laissé en plan hier et qu'il n'est pas revenu me voir. Je m'ennuie de lui c'est fou, autant avant il m'énervait autant aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de lui. Il est toute ma vie, il m'a amadoué, je suis tombé folle amoureuse de lui.

Quand je ferme les yeux je le vois en train de me faire l'amour passionnément et quand il n'y a plus aucun bruit autour de moi, je l'entends gémir mon nom. C'est trop beau, quelqu'un ou quelque chose viendra surement me l'enlever, comme pour ma petite sœur.

De toute façon, je dois rentrer, il faut que j'aille dépecer mes proies pour Delly. Quand j'arrive, je vois la maison de Peeta, elle me semble tellement inhabituelle, comme si ce n'était la même. À l'habitude elle est vivante et lumineuse, mais là il n'y a aucune lumière. Je me dirige d'un pas lent et je frappe à la porte.

Pauvre Haymitch, il s'en est pris un coup. Cela à commencé par moi avec mes ongles et ensuite... Peeta avec ses propre mains. Au moins il est vivant, mais il devra aller au Capitole pour se faire soigner, il est trop défiguré. Jonathan et Delly sont venu me donner un coup de main avec Peeta, malheureusement, Cassie c'est proposé aussi, au moins je sais qu'elle tien à Peeta. Ce dernier est encore dans un semi comas, le médecin dit qu'il a subit un grave choc. Alors, cela pourrait lui prendre un temps indéfini à reprendre conscience.

J'ai peur, peur qu'il ne se rappelle plus de moi ou encore de ce que je suis pour lui. Il est dans son lit et me donne l'impression d'un ange, pourtant... il n'est pas si angélique qu'il semble l'être. Cassie viens interromps mes pensée pour me signaler que mon temps de garde est écoulé et que c'est maintenant son tour. À quoi bon, je ne dormirai pas de toute façon. Je descend au rez-de-chaussé et je prépare du thé, je vois Jonathan qui ronfle sur le canapé et Delly qui s'acharne sur la télévision, afin d'avoir quelque chose de pas si mal à regarder. Enfaite elle veut surtout oublier l'état de Peeta.

-Hey, dit-elle en me voyant.

-Hey, répondis-je. Nous nous assoyons toute les deux à la table avec une tasse de thé. Je ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé, pourquoi Peeta à fait ça, c'est délirant.

-Ça ne va pas, Katniss? Demande-t-elle. Je lui réponds que sa va, mais elle insiste. La fatigue, l'épuisement et l'état de Peeta me monte à la tête, mais j'essaie le retenir mes sanglots.-Katniss tu peux tout me dire tu sais! Ça restera entre nous. Mais quelque chose me tracasse encore plus que tout le reste.

-J'ai peur Delly, couinai-je et je sens l'eau salé sur me peau. Mon amie prend place sur la chaise à mes côté et me berce délicatement.-Si Peeta ne... m'aimait plus, s'il ne voulait plus de moi... et si...

-Il va toujours t'aimer Katniss, n'oublie jamais ça, quoi qu'il arrive tu sera toujours la première dans son cœur, s'exclame-t-elle. Je sais que se n'es que pour me rassurer, mais bizarrement cela fonctionne.-C'est mon meilleur ami depuis la couche, tu sais et je le connais par cœur, soudain elle sourit bêtement.

-Quoi?

-Je me souviens de la première fois où il m'a parlé de toi, ricane-t-elle. Je fronce les sourcils.-Je l'ai un peu forcé, mais il n'avait plus le choix, il était en grande dépression, pauvre Peeta, à douze ans seulement. Comment pouvait-elle rire de lui de la sorte, elle s'aperçoit de ma frustration.-Désolé, c'est parce qu'il me disait à qu'elle point tu le fascinais, mais je croyais que ça allait lui passer, il m'a dit ça il avait à peine douze ans et là il en a dix-huit et là seul chose qui a changé c'est qu'il t'aime à n'en mourir.-Je ris parce que vous ne voyez rien, ni toi ni lui, vous vous aimez tellement que vous ne voyez même pas l'amour de l'autre.-Mais, j'ai peur pour vous Katniss, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, si il en a un de vous deux qui meurt ou qui disparaît, j'ai bien l'impression que l'autre va y laisser sa peau.

j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci Rebekha : merci pour ta review.

Merci Darling : je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise, c'est géniale. C'est vraiment très chouette que t'es remarqué le « je t'aime » de Katniss. Et oui! Katniss ne peut plus se passer de Peeta, elle est une vrai marionnette la pauvre. Tu verra à qu'elle point dans ce chapitre. Dit moi ce que tu en pense. S'il-te-plait.

Merci Fan de twilight : il l'a quand même un peu mérité se super mentor, mais j'avoue que c'est un peu dommage. Peeta a enfin pu se défouler contre Haymitch, c'est géniale. .. désolé parfois je m'emporte.

-J'ai peur de perdre Peeta, si tu savais Delly, c'est le pire de mes cauchemar... j'entends soudain un cri qui me glace le sang.

-Katniss... Katniss...Katniss...Katniss... Katniss..., les cris proviennent de Peeta. C'est terrible, on dirait qu'il se fait massacrer.

Je cours le plus vite que je peux vers la chambre de Peeta, je ne prend même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte et heureusement elle s'ouvre d'elle même. Je saute sur le lit et je le prend dans mes bras, il me sert tellement fort que je sens mon dos craquer, un petit cri de ma part lui fait lâcher prise. Je m'éloigne et l'observe, il est à bout de souffle. Il me contemple et touche mon visage pour être bien sûr que c'est moi.

-Peeta ça va, je suis là..., soufflai-je. Il paraît tellement mal en point.

Le médecin vient examiner Peeta et en déduit que le choc à été très intense, mais que Peeta est quelqu'un de très fort mentalement, alors il s'en remettra tranquillement.

-Mais, il ne doit pas avoir de choc pendant un certain, car cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour sa stabilité, me renseigne le docteur, aucun, précise-t-il.

-D'accord, dit Delly. Moi la seule chose que je désire, c'est de retourner auprès de Peeta. Le médecin finit par nous laisser seul, après quelques minutes, Delly, Jonathan et Cassie qui est très traumatisé par le réveille féroce de Peeta, retourne chez-eux.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre de Peeta, celui-ci n'est pas présent.

-Peeta? Mais aucune réponse ne me vient. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, mais il y a personne. Mais, ou est il? Je me retourne pour aller au rez-de-chaussé, mais Peeta est adossé à la porte de sa chambre. Il me regarde, mais dans le noir, je ne vois que ses yeux bleu. Mon cœur bas la chamade, quand Peeta verrouille la porte.

-Tu sais, pourquoi j'ai fait ça à Haymitch? Demande-t-il, je le vois se rapprocher de moi et je découvre que Peeta est en sous-vêtement. Je vois ses bras musclés, son torse renforcé et ses forte jambes. Une chaleur monte en moi et la nuit d'il y a deux jours me revient en tête.

-Non, je ne sais pas... murmurai-je. Je suis maintenant adossé au mur et lui a ses bras de chaque côté de moi. Sa bouche frôle mes lèvres et je frissonne.

-C'est à cause de toi... chuchote-t-il.

-Quoi? M'offusquai-je.

-Écoute moi, jusqu'à la fin, dit-il d'une voix douce. Il s'assoie sur le bout du lit et me fixe intensément. J'hésite un moment, mais je vois bien que je ne peux pas me défiler.

-D'accord.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Katniss et depuis que je suis de retour ici... j'ai de nombreux épisodes, cela commence à me faire peur, je me crispe pour ne pas flancher.-Je croyais que j'avais couché avec Cassie à cause d'une épisode, ensuite j'ai détruit ma maison à cause d'un autre trou noir et par la suite j'ai foutu Haymitch K-O à cause d'une autre épisode. Je respire difficilement et les mots de Delly me reviennent en tête «si il en a un de vous deux qui meurt ou qui disparaît, j'ai bien l'impression que l'autre va y laisser sa peau.».

-À chaque fois cela avait toujours un rapport avec la même personne... toi Katniss. Il lève les yeux et me fixe pensif.-À chaque fois que je dérape c'est par ta faute. Je déglutie, je me laisse glisser sur le mur et je pleure tous les larmes de mon corps.

-Peeta, je t'en pris... ne me fait pas ça...

-Laisse moi finir, dit-il d'un ton sec. Les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter, je couine, je dois vraiment faire la honte.

-Je me suis rendu conte qu'à chaque fois que j'étais mal c'était à cause de toi, lance-t-il. Je tremble de tout mon corps, je pleure à n'en plus finir et mon corps me fait mal.-Parce que j'étais loin de la fille que j'aime, s'indigne-t-il. Je lève les yeux vers mon meurtrier, ça c'est le coup de couteau qui me détruit.-Toi Katniss, dit-il, je vois des larmes glisser sur ses joues. Je suis troublé, Peeta me regarde avec des yeux désolé. Comment il a pu me faire ça. Il s'approche de moi et me soulève pour me remettre sur pied.-Je t'aime Katniss Everdeen, souffle-t-il je sens sa respiration s'accélérer.-Je suis fou amoureux de toi! Il essuie mes larmes et moi je souris bêtement sous son aveu.-Mais, j'ai peur Katniss, de te blesser.

-Je sais me défendre, ricanai-je. Il me sourit et je passe la nuit dans ses bras. Je n'ai aucun cauchemar.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, Peeta n'est plus dans le lit avec moi. Je me lève et descend les marches en espérant le trouver, mais rien. C'est définitif Peeta ne peut pas rester en place un instant. Je me dirige vers la salle à manger et j'y découvre une assiette remplie de pains au fromage, de croissants au chocolat, je découvre un petit mot sur le côté avec un jus d'orange, sur le côté, je découvre un tablier. Je m'approche et prend le mot.

_Pardon ma belle, j'ai dû intervenir dans les fracas de Jonathan à la boulangerie, alors je dois courir à son secours. Mais, tu vois, je t'ai mit un tablier sur le côté, j'aimerais que tu l'enfile et que tu vienne me rejoindre au magasin. Je t'attend avec impatience._

Non je ne peux pas y aller, je vais surement que le déranger, il doit avoir dit ça seulement pour ne pas me laisser seul. Je vais aller chasser et je lui ferai cuire quelque chose de bien pour le souper. Je ne veux pas trainer dans ses pattes et qu'il me trouve agaçante.

Quand je sors, je m'aperçois que j'ai laissé mes proies d'hier dans la neige devant mon entré, alors je l'es défait et je me dirige vers la maison de Delly pour lui donner mes peaux. Il fait un froid de canard à l'extérieur, alors je prend soudain un pas rapide.

-Hey, Katniss, crie une voix féminine derrière moi. Je m'aperçois que c'est Delly.-C'est mes peau?-Peeta m'a dit que tu venais aujourd'hui.-Aller viens... dit-elle et elle m'entraine avec elle s'en que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle me traine dans la boulangerie.

-Merci pour les peaux, dit-elle en me poussant dans la cuisine. Elle referme la porte derrière moi et je fais face à celle-ci. Là, je me fais penser à une fille qui est follement amoureuse et qui veut fuir pour ne pas tout gâcher pour son prince charmant. Malheureusement je crois que je me sens pas à la hauteur de Peeta.

-Salut Katniss, souffle Peeta à mon oreille mais il continu son chemin. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, il me fait frissonner et après Peeta continu s'en même éteindre l'incendie qu'il a allumé en moi. Je soupire de frustration.-Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends, dit-il, tu t'es levé tard à ce que je vois. Il met les pains au four et se tourne vers moi. Une question me tracasse et je veux lui en parler.-J'ai réussit à rejoindre Haymitch se matin...

-Ça va Katniss? Demande-t-il inquiet. Il s'approche de moi et par frustration e recule en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Non ça ne va pas! M'exclamai-je, pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'a dis ça comme cela hier, tu m'as fait languir Peeta, pourquoi? Je sens les larmes monter une énième fois en pensant à cette séquence. Il veut me prendre dans ses bras, mais je m'éloigne.

-Je suis terriblement désolé Kat, commence-t-il, je ne voulais pas... je t'assure, mais... il fallait que je vois. Il baisse les yeux.

-Que tu vois quoi?

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment et si tu tenais vraiment à moi.-Parce que je tien vraiment à toi, Katniss et j'ai terriblement peur de te perdre.-Tu sais, Snow m'a complètement changé et j'ai peur que si jamais on venait qu'à se laisser, mon cerveau dérape, avoue-t-il mal-à-l'aise, je ne veux pas que tu sois pris avec moi. Il est tellement beau, Peeta à de la farine sur ses bras et celle-ci dessine très bien la forme de ses muscles. Ses yeux me regardent avec tant de tendresse que je déglutis.

-Embrasse-moi, murmurai-je pétrifié. Mais, il me regarde avec un sourire provocateur. Alors, je me dirige vers lui dangereusement, je suis affamé. Je m'empare de ses lèvres comme un animal. Il m'a tellement manqué.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci Darling : Wow! J'adore avoir de longue reviews de la sorte, c'est trop génial. J'essaie de me mettre dans la peau de mes personnages quand il faut accentuer les émotions et je crois que cela fonction puisque vous avez l'air à aimer. Encore merci pour cette reviews.

Merci Katniss-Hunger : Merci pour ta reviews, j'aime mes fans et maintenant t'en fait partie.

Merci Supergirl971 : Katniss a enfin baissé sa barrière et je crois qu'elle sera heureuse maintenant, enfin s'il n'y a pas trop d'embuche.

-Désolé, j'ai un terrible dégât chez moi, Jon, s'exclame Peeta, je dois aller régler ça, tu vas te débrouiller?

-Ouais, bien sûr, répond Jon.

Je sors de la boulangerie avec Peeta main dans la main. Tout le monde nous observe, ils ont l'air heureux de nous voir enfin ensemble. Je tire sur la main à Peeta pour qu'il soit un peu plus rapide, mais il me ralenti et m'observe, il sourit. Il prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et devant tous les passant m'embrasse passionnément. Quand il s'arrête je suis toute étourdie. Il voulait probablement calmer mon ardeur et cela a fonctionné.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, Peeta n'empoigne par les fesses pour me soulever. Je met mes jambes autour de son bassin afin de m'accrocher à lui jusqu'à sa chambre, mais on ne se rend pas. Trop excité par l'autre, nous nous affalons dans le bas de l'escalier et nous faisons l'amour.

Peeta me dépose sur un grand coussin, qu'il a réussit à prendre en chemin et nous nous déshabillons très rapidement. Il m'embrasse partout et à chaque fois un volcan rentre en irruption dans mon corps. Je sens mes joues rougir par le désir. Je murmure le nom de Peeta à quelque reprise et à chaque fois je trouve cela irréel. Mon Peeta est entrain de me faire du plaisir comme jamais j'aurais imaginé. C'est trop, je gémis à cette simple pensée.

Il entre en moi délicatement et fait quelque va-et-viens, mais cela nous prend pas énormément de temps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, vu notre désir l'un envers l'autre.

Toute la journée nous nous abandonnons dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous nous découvrons. On dirais deux jeunes écervelé qui ne pense qu'à faire l'amour, mais... en faite c'est ça. Trop de désir accumulé.

Le soir Peeta me fait un pain de viande... extraordinaire. Ensuite je dévore des croissants au chocolat toute la soirée, nous faisons la vaisselle et... enfin on essaie. Ça nous a pris deux prise afin de la terminer. Nous avions les mains vagabondes.

À neuf heure nous sommes épuisé, alors nous grimpons à la chambre et nous nous endormons, moi lové dans les bras de Peeta, lui resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

Une nuit sans cauchemar est le meilleur remède pour une journée active le lendemain. Quand je me lève Peeta à encore fait mon petit déjeuner, mais cette fois il est là et je vois raccrocher le téléphone.

-Salut, murmure-t-il en tirant une chaise pour moi.

-Salut, dis-je, il m'embrasse délicatement avant d'aller chercher mon assiette sur le comptoir.-C'était qui?

-Haymitch! Souffle Peeta en s'assoyant devant moi, il va mieux.-Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire aujourd'hui?

-Aller chasser pour Delly et pour nous faire quelque chose pour souper, dis-je avec un sourire. Il à l'air hypnotisé.-Ça va, demandai-je.

-Ouais, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits, c'est fou ce qui nous arrives, tu ne trouve pas?

-Après la pluie, commençai-je, le beau temps.

-Après la pluie le beau temps, dit-il en pensant, mais, je croyais pas qu'il serait si beau...

je rougis instantanément et comme je ne suis pas très bonne avec mes sentiments, je change de sujets et Peeta sourit sous mon effort de fuir.

Plus les semaine passe, plus nous sommes amoureux et incapable se distancer. Le printemps éclot ses bourgeons pour laisser place à des fleurs extraordinaire. Déjà sept mois que le garçon des pains et moi formons un couple, je n'ai pas fait un seul cauchemar depuis. Je me sens si bien, je ne croyais jamais que je tiendrais à quelqu'un à ce point, à part ma sœur bien sûr.

Je reviens avec des carcasse de lapins pour Delly. Ce soir Peeta et moi avons invités tous ses amis à souper chez-nous... heu... enfin chez-lui.

Je fais un arrêt bref chez-moi pour dépecer les animaux et pour prendre une petite douche. Je retourne chez Peeta et je commence à faire bouillir le lapin pour ce soir. Ensuite, je me dirige à la boutique de mode de Delly et Layla avec les peaux. Quand j'entre le magasin est presque vide. Je vois les deux propriétaires sursauter à mon entré. Malheureusement pour moi Cassie est là aussi.

-Salut, Kat, s'exclame Delly stressé.-Oh mes peaux c'est génial, t'es géniale...

-Salut Katniss, murmure Layla sans me regarder. Cette fille ne m'apprécie pas du tout depuis que je suis avec Peeta. Mais, ça a rien à voir avec ce que Cassie ressent à mon égard. Malheureusement, je vais être pris avec ses mégères se soir.

-Y'a pas grand monde cette après-midi? Dis-je en essayant d'enlever le malaise. C'est étrange habituellement Delly n'est pas comme ça avec moi.

-Ouais... heu... ils doivent être occupé..., balbutie Delly.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui dire à la place, s'indigne Layla. Delly la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Je devient soudain inquiète, avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai de quoi à être inquiète. Mes pensées se dirige tout de suite sur Peeta.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a... qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé...

-Ça va, ça va... Peeta va bien, commence Delly. Je suis tellement soulagé que ce qu'elle me dit me passe dix pied par dessus la tête... pendant un bref instant.

-C'est Thread... il fait partie de la brigade de sécurité du district et c'est le chef, ricane Cassie avec un air hautain.

Mon souffle se coupe quand je finis par réaliser. Thread le bras droit de Snow, celui qui voulait ma peau et celle de Peeta pour notre arrogance. Je vais mourir ou pire encore il va m'arracher Peeta... Peeta. Oh moins Snow n'est plus des nôtres. Delly essaie d'intervenir, mais j'ai déjà passé la porte.

Je ne me rend même pas conte que j'ai ouvert la porte de la boulangerie à la volé et que je pousse tous les clients afin de me rendre à Peeta. Je saute par dessus le comptoir de ventes et j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine comme une bombe. Je cherche Peeta des yeux comme une furie, mais je ne le vois pas... il n'est pas là... où est-il... où est-il. Je perd mon souffle. Le docteur Aurélius m'a dit que je faisais des crises d'angoisse, c'est probablement ça.

-Katniss... ça va, Jonathan se précipite sur moi et m'aide à m'assoir, il me tend un sac de papier et m'aide à respirer.-Mais, qu'est-ce-que t'a?... ça ne va pas?

-Où est Peeta... Où est Peeta? M'écriai-je affolée. Il a l'air surpris et tout le monde dans la cuisine arrête de travailler. Il a l'air d'hésiter. Il finit par soupirai et s'accroupit devant moi.

-Katniss, commence-t-il, mais pourquoi il traine.-Il est chez-lui...

-Il s'est fait mal... il s'est blessé...

-Non... il est partie préparer ta fête Katniss...

envoyez moi une reviews si vous en avez envie.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Cha9512, Katniss-Hunger, Darling et Fan de Twilight, pour vos super reviews.

Ma fête... oh non! J'ai complètement oublié. Là j'ai l'air idiote.

-C'était supposé être une surprise, commence-t-il mélancolique, lui et Carmel sont chez-vous, ils font les préparatifs. Pendant une seconde je suis triste d'avoir brisé leur joie, mais je me rappelle soudain la raison de ma venu. Je le regarde et je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête, il ne doit pas savoir alors. Je lui dirai plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps. Peeta doit être en sécurité... et c'est sans parler de Carmel... elle est enceinte.

Je cours jusqu'à ma nouvelle maison et entre en trombe. À bout de souffle je m'assis sur le sol, je suis tout étourdie.

-Mais, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, s'exclame Peeta accourant vers moi, ça va?.

-Oh non... s'indigne Carmel déçu que j'ai gâché leur surprise.

Je m'agrippe à Peeta comme si c'était mon souffle de vie. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je le dévisage, il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant lui non plus.

-Katniss, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, demande-t-il inquiet, t'es pas blessé? Katniss répond moi, s'écrie-t-il nerveux.

-Thread..., réussis-je à dire.

-Thread, répète Peeta hébété.-Mais, qu'es-ce-que...

Delly entre comme une bourrasque.

-Katniss, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça, je suis tellement désolé, s'indigne Delly, je suis vraiment désolé de sa part, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris...

-Quoi, qu'es-ce-que t'a dis? Demandai Peeta interloqué. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Delly prend une grande inspiration.

-Je voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça...

-comment t'es au courant? Et …

-Il est venu tout à l'heure... à ma boutique...il a sortit tout le monde et menacer de fermer mon magasin. Elle prend une grande inspiration et me dévisage.-À cause de tes peau, il dit que personnes n'a le droit de chasser sans un permis de chasse...

Je suffoque... c'est pas vrai... il va encore me pourrir la vie, et Peeta... je me crispe pour ne pas craquer.

-Ça va Katniss, on va arranger ça! Chuchote Peeta en me prenant dans ses bras.

Au fond de moi je sais qu'il a tord, mais de sa bouche cela paraît si réel. J'ai soudain quelques frissons qui me traverse corps. Le simple contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fait frémir, c'est bizarre même dans un moment aussi propice. Il se recule comme si un choc l'avait traverser. Ça recommence, mon cœur bas à la chamade. Je vois que Peeta est pensif et il me dévisage sans comprendre, mais Delly et Carmel son présente, alors nous faisons comme si de rien n'était.

-Je vais faire un appelle, souffle Peeta toujours pensif.

-Bon maintenant que la surprise est détruite, alors tu veux bien m'aider Katniss, s'exclame Carmel, j'ai un peu de mal avec ma grosse bosse, dit-elle en tapotant son ventre rebondis. J'hoche la tête et je grimpe sur le comptoir, afin de terminer l'accrochage de Peeta.

Celui-ci redescend les marches d'un pas lent. Il s'adosse à la rampe et ses yeux se pose sur moi, son regard est remplis de désir et de passion, mais j'y décele une pointe d'inquiétude. Mais même si je lui demande, il me montra un bateau et comme à l'habitude j'y croirai. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand il me sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le désirer, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer passionnément et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre une seconde fois. Mon sourire retombe à cette pensé. Thread...

Il remarque mon inquiétude mais il n'en fait rien. Il sait de toute façon.

Le soir venu, nous fêtons comme bon le soi. Je renie Cassie toute la soirée, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Le gâteux de Peeta était majestueux et délicieux, ce n'est pas surprenant. Ensuite vient le temps... que j'aime le moins... les cadeaux. Sam m'offre, en bon gentleman, une sorte de lingerie.

-C'est plus pour Peeta... désolé, dit-il en riant. Je rougis instantanément et lâche le peu tissus dans la boîte à cadeau, comme si il m'avait brûlé.

Delly me tend un petit sac, je la remercie et je l'ouvre un peu effrayée. Mais, une jolie robe courte et teint en rouge se déploie.

-C'est ta peau d'animaux, je l'es teint et raccommodé pour te l'offrir, dit Delly joyeusement.

J'ouvre une enveloppe de la pare de Cassie, je m'attend à tout avec elle.

_Je voulais bien t'offrir un cadeau, mais t'as déjà le plus beau, alors..._

_bonne anniversaire, même si tu m'a enlevé mon bien le plus cher et que tu l'as fait souffrir, mais bon. Je te le ferai payer... de toute façon j'ai déjà commencé._

_Cassie xxx._

Je voudrais la défaire et la brûler, mais je me retient. Je l'a regarde avec sourire étincelant.

-T'a raison, c'est moi qui a le plus beau, commençai-je, et tu sais quoi... il n'y en a qu'un... et j'ai bien l'intention de le garder et de me faire pardonner par celui-ci.-J'ai déjà commencé...

Tout le monde nous regarde sans comprendre. Peeta me dévisage avec deux point d'interrogation dans les yeux. Je lui tend la carte et il l'a lit. Il lève les yeux au plafond et remet la carte sur la table. Il dévisage longuement Cassie désespéré.

Après l'instant des cadeaux, nous passons au chose sérieuse comme dirais Sam. Des jeux d'alcool, heureusement pour moi le jeu consistait à bleffer et j'étais en équipe avec Peeta, alors nous avons gagné la sobriété. Les autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. Carmel qui était là seule qui n'avait partie de très bonne heure pour cause de fatigue.

-Ne fais pas ça, s'exclame-t-il après avoir refermé la porte sur nos amis. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlève les assiettes des mains. Il frôle son nez sur ma peau, je frissonne, Peeta se glisse doucement vers mon oreille.-bonne anniversaire, souffle-t-il en s'éloignant, je perçois un petit sourire sadique se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il se détourne et monte les escaliers sans me regarder.

Je prend un certain temps avant de reprendre mes idées. Je grimpe lentement les marches et entre dans la chambre. Aucune lumière n'est allumé, Peeta n'est pas là, mais la lueur de la lune éclaire une partie du lit. Une petite boîte carrée se tiens au milieu de l'éclairage, mon cœur s'arrête. Je panique.

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci Fan de Twilight, Darling et Katniss-Hunger pour vos belles reviews.

Cela me prend un certain temps avant de déballer le bien. Mon souffle s'accélère, que ferai-je si... c'était une bague... j'aime Peeta, mais j'ai... une promesse envers moi même... est-ce-que je serais prête à briser cette promesse. Est-ce-que je serais prête à ça?

Je déchire le papier très lentement, mon cerveau ne me laisse pas 2 secondes de répit. Cela fait environ sept mois que nous sommes ensemble, nous nous asticotons de temps en temps, mais très rarement et la plupart du temps nous réglons ça très... bien. Quand j'ouvre la petite boîte, j'ai la surprise de découvrir que la bague c'est transformé en petite boule noir et or. Je ressent une drôle de sensation, non... je ne peux pas être déçus, non... je ne veux pas me marier... je ne peux pas. Katniss réveille toi, bon sang.

-Ça va Katniss, me demande Peeta. Je sursaute, je me rend conte que Peeta me dévisage avec inquiétude.

-Oui... oui oui! M'exclamai-je en reprenant mon sourire. Je prend la petite boule entre mes mains et l'observe.

-Qu'est-ce-que..., la boule explosa dans ma main.

Lentement elle se déploya, la sphère s'étira et un arc se forma dans ma paume. Mon cœur bas à tout rompre.

-Peeta..., murmurai-je. Il me regarde inquiet.

-Il réagit au son de ta voix... je l'es fait avec Beetee, commence Peeta, il a fait en sorte que l'arc soit condenser,afin que se soit moins encombrant et... quand tu parle avec l'objet dans ta main... et bien... elle se déploie. Il paraît inquiet, il n'est pas certain que j'apprécie.

-C'est toi... qui la peinturé? Demandai-je doucement. Il acquiesce en fronçant les sourcil, soucieux.

-C'est magnifique Peeta, c'est trop je..., une larme coule lentement sur ma joue. J'observe la primevère or entortillant le bois de mon arc. Il a peinturé cette fleur, c'est magique, Prim sera toujours avec mon dorénavant. Il essuie ma larme délicatement avec son pousse en se rapprochant de moi.

Je l'embrasse, mais comme à l'habitude ce n'est pas assez. Je délaisse mon arc pour m'assoir à califourchon sur Peeta. Je l'embrasse sur le cou et je l'entends grogner, mais soudain le téléphone sonne. Nous continuons dans notre tendresse et oublions complètement se bruit assourdissant. Je me frotte délicatement sur son intimité durci et mon amant me fait basculer sur le côté. Il se retrouve à quatre pattes au dessus de moi et je lui souris.

Il recommence son petit jeu à me faire languir, mais je prend les devant en lui détachant les pantalon, je lui enlève pendant que lui passe ma robe par-dessus mes épaules. Nos respirations s'accélère, mon corps s'aimante au sien et lui s'attache à moi. J'en peux plus, je me dirige délicatement vers son boxer et entreprend de le descendre, mais Peeta est plus rapide que moi. Il empoigne mes poignet et les bloque chaque côté de ma tête.

Je grogne de frustration, pendant que lui sourit satisfait. Il m'embrasse et frôle son nez sur mes seins. Je soupire férocement. Il continu ses tortures près de mon nombrils et mon corps se courbe sous la douleur de l'excitation. Je sais qu'il veut que je le supplie, mais cela n'arrivera pas... enfin je crois. Je sais qu'il est têtu.

-Hey tu sais que c'est ma fête..., lui signalai-je.

Il remonte doucement ses baisé jusqu'à mon visage et délicatement, il prend ma petite culotte et la fait glisser sur le sol. Ses doigts entre en contact avec mon intimité et je laisse un gémissement s'échapper. Il entre un doigt en moi et stimule mon poing faible. Il continu à maintenir mes bras au-dessus de ma tête d'une seule main, je suis incapable de me déprendre, il est beaucoup trop fort. C'est fou le bien que cela me fait.

Il m'embrasse et me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille, il vient subtilement dégrafé mon soutien gorge et le fait tomber lui aussi. Peeta délaisse sa poigne pour me caresser et je fais de même sur son corps. Je le retourne et le surplombe, je l'admire un instant. Ce moment est tellement réel, je suis heureuse avec Peeta, c'est là que je m'aperçois que cela ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement.

J'espère juste que je ne le perdrai plus. Peeta semble lire mes pensées, il me colle à lui et me glisse sur le côté.

-Ça ne va pas? Demande-t-il. Je lui sourit et cette fois mes yeux semblent briller tellement je suis bien. Il me sourit en retour.

Je reprend me position au-dessus et l'embrasse sans m'arrêter, il goute véritablement bon sa peau est si attirante. Je continu mon chemin jusqu'à son boxer et je prend tout mon temps pour le descendre. Une fois celui-ci sur le sol, je stimule l'intimité de Peeta et pour le torturé à son tour, je fais de lent va-et-viens. À un certain moment il est tellement dur que Peeta doit en souffrir. Il gémis, alors je continu à languir de plus en plus.

Mon bas ventre devient très douloureux et à ce moment, Peeta me prend par surprise et me fait basculer sur le côté. Il m'embrasse passionnément et entre en moi délicatement. Nous atteignons le septième ciel à l'instant même où il fait son entrer. Nous gémissons à l'unisson plus rien n'existe que nous deux. Que se soit la première, la deuxième, la centième ou encore la millième fois que nous faisons l'amour, je ressentirai toujours la même chose pour Peeta, c'est un pur délice.

Comme à toute les fois, même si j'essaie de me retenir, je griffe le dos de Peeta et mord doucement son épaule pour ne pas crier, quand même. Peeta étouffe son dernier cri dans le creux de mon cou et s'effondre doucement sur moi. Nous nous embrassons et nous nous caressons une bonne partie de la nuit.

Nous nous endormons lié l'un à l'autre.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes et je vomis, c'est dégoutant et douloureux. Je caresse mon estomac pour le remettre en place, mais celui-ci est gonflé. Mon souffle se coupe instantanément, je me lève lentement du sol et me dirige face au miroir. Quand je lève les yeux sur mon reflet, un cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge. Je pousse sur mon ventre comme une folle et je me met crier.

-Katniss..., Peeta cri mon nom et entre dans la salle de bain alerté par mes cris.

-Katnissss.

Je me réveille tout en sueur dans mon lit avec Peeta qui me berce entre ses bras.

-Katniss, ça va shut! Ça va, répète-t-il, je suis là.

-Peeta je suis enceinte..., il me repousse délicatement et m'observe sans rien comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'a dit? Je regarde mon ventre rebondis, mais rien... il n'y a rien. Je reprend mon souffle et j'observe Peeta soulagé.

-C'était un cauchemar..., je me laisse tomber sur le lit sous le regard confus de Peeta.-Fausse alerte, dis-je avec un sourire, mais Peeta ne semble pas si soulagé que moi.-Et si j'étais enceinte Peeta, repris-je soudainement inquiète. Il prend un instant avant de répondre.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Katniss, commence-t-il, on a toujours suivie ton cycle. Cela me rassure, mais la voix de Peeta à une pointe de tristesse.

-Peeta? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants.

J'attends vos reviews mesdames et messieurs.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci Fan de Twilight, Sha-ad79 et Darling, pour vos reviews.

Darling : Je n'ai vraiment pas mal pris ta reviews, au contraire, je l'ai trouvé très drôle. J'ai eu peur que le cadeau semble fait de magie, mais juste pour vous rassurer, il n'y a aucune magie là-dedans. C'est plutôt comme l'arc que Beetee fabrique pour Katniss dans la révolte. J'ai bien aimé ta reviews et je suis heureuse que tu apprécie ma fic. J'attends ta prochaine reviews.

-Je sais, dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras et partir dans un sommeil profond.

Aujourd'hui, avec Peeta, j'aurais peut-être pu accepté de former une famille, mais j'ai une promesse et avec Thread qui a refait son apparition, c'est hors de question. Je me sens coupable d'empêcher ça à Peeta, il serait tellement un bon père. Mais avec moi, il n'en aura pas.

La seule idée de le voir avec une autre m'achève. Mais, je paniquerais complètement être enceinte et si... si je le perdais, si quelqu'un le tuait ou il me l'arrachait.

Mon souffle s'accélère et je panique déjà. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit pour mieux respirer, mais rien n'y fait. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et me dirige au rez-de-chaussé. Je dois aller chasser. J'empoigne mon arc que Peeta m'a offert et je me dirige dans les bois. Peeta pense peut-être qu'il réussira à me faire changer d'idées, j'ai peur...

J'espère qu'il m'acceptera comme je suis, je ne peux pas... est-ce-que je pourrais lui en donner. Ok Katniss, pense à autre chose. Respire... pas de crise de panique. Je prend la petite sphère dans mes poches et je l'observe, cette chose est l'une des plus belle qu'on m'a offert. Peeta n'offre jamais de cadeau simple, il signifie toujours quelque chose, il est si brillant et attentionné. Pourquoi Peeta m'a choisi moi, je ne suis pas digne de lui, qu'est-ce-que je deviendrai quand il s'en apercevra. J'essaie de tuer mais rien n'a faire, je manque tout mes cibles. C'est avec frustration que je revient sans carcasse jusqu'à la clôture. Je n'ai rien à donner à Delly.

-Tiens, tiens..., Katniss Everdeen la fille du feu..., je sursaute. Thread est de l'autre côté du grillage.

Je passe de l'autre côté et je fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Mlle Everdeen, s'écrie Thread. Je m'arrête et je me retourne pour y faire face.-Vous n'avez aucun droit d'aller chasser sans permis... et si jamais je vous revois dans ses bois avec un arc dans les mains..., il rit méchamment en me dévisageant de la tête au pied, comme un obsédé.-vous le payerez très cher...

Je me retourne dégouté et continu mon chemin sans regarder derrière. Je fais tout le trajet sans trop d'embuche. J'entre dans la maison et monte me doucher. Je me rend soudain conte que Peeta n'est pas l'a, qu'elle idiote je fais, trop encrée dans mes idées et ne pas remarquer se manque.

Il doit être à la boulangerie, pourtant il est encore tôt. Je m'en fait beaucoup trop, j'ai croisé Thread tout-à-l'heure, alors il ne doit pas être avec lui. Je sors de chez-moi et me dirige à la maison de Delly.

-Entre, s'exclame-t-elle souriante.

-Désolé Delly, les proies étaient tout cachés se matin, m'exclamai-je.

-Katniss, s'écrie-t-elle. Je sursaute.-Mais t'es malade, et si... si Thread te met la main dessus avec des proies, t'es pas mieux que morte, Peeta me tuerais, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de mes peaux.-Et en parlant de Peeta... où est-il?

-Il doit être à la boulangerie, quand je suis revenue, il n'était pas là!

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait l'habitude d'y aller le dimanche, s'exclame-t-elle.

-On n'ai dimanche?... non... il n'a pas l'habitude d'y aller, m'inquiétai-je.-Delly je... pardonne-moi je dois y aller. Et avant qu'elle est pu dire quoi que se soit, je claque la porte.

Où pourrait-il aller un dimanche, peut-être chez Jonathan, mais quand j'arrive chez-eux, lui et Carmel ne sont pas là. J'accours chez Haymitch mais il n'est pas là, mon mentor est K.O sur le divan après une énorme cuite, ouais même après avoir passé un long séjour au Capitole, il continu son quotidiens. Où il est. Il ne peut pas être chez-moi, alors je me dirige vers le village, peut-être est-il parti faire des courses.

Mais, après avoir fait tout les magasin ou presque, il n'y a pas de Peeta... et soudain je me rappelle des parole du nouveau chef de sécurité. Peut-être qu'il a piégé Peeta avant être venu me voir.

Quand j'arrive, au poste la noirceur est tombé et je découvre le poste fermé. Je rentre chez Peeta en courant. Peut-être qu'il est rentré. Mais, je découvre la maison vide, quand je veux ressortir je tombe direct sur Peeta. Il a les mains dans les poches et recule en me voyant, il fronce les sourcils en ne comprenant pas.

-Mais, qu'es-ce-que tu fais là? M'écriai-je.

-Heu j'entre chez-moi! Souffle-t-il.

-Mais, t'étais où?

-À la boulangerie, dit-il en entrant comme si de rien n'était.

-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit?

-Toi... est-ce-que tu passe ton temps à tout me dire, s'indigne-t-il.

-Moi, je ne passe pas la journée ailleurs, on est dimanche, tu ne vas jamais à la boulangerie.

-Viens en au fait...

-J'ai vu Thread...

-Oh et en parlant de Thread, qu'est-ce-que tu faisais dans les bois?

-Je voulais... essayer ton arc, de toute façon... c'est de toi qu'on parle! Pourquoi est-ce-que tu étais à la boulangerie?

-...

-Peeta, je t'en pris...

-Parce que j'ai eu un épisode, lâcha-t-il. Je suis si surprise que rien ne sort de ma bouche. Après quelques minutes je reprend.

-Est-ce-que ça va?

-Ouais... je vais me... bonne nuit..., il grimpe à l'étage sans rien me dire.

Mais qu'es-ce-qui lui prend, je monte derrière lui pour éclaircir cette discussion. Quand j'entre dans sa chambre il n'y est pas. Ça commence à être une habitude chez lui. Je pousse la porte de la salle de bain et je le trouve assis sur le sol se tenant la tête. Il entend la porte craquer, alors il tourne son regard vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas? Demandai-je inquiète.

-Rien tout va bien..., dit-il en se relevant. Je m'approche de lui et je le fixe dans le reflet du miroir. Il soupire.-Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler Katniss. Il hausse les épaules.-Pardonne-moi, demain... tout ira mieux.

J'attends vos reviews, mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend à Peeta?


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Darling, Sha-ad79 et Supergirl971, pour vos reviews.

Darling : sincèrement, je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge que tu peux avoir, mais je peux toujours te dire un chiffre au hasard, je dirais 18-19 ans et pour te relancer tu dirais combien pour moi?

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me contourne pour aller se coucher. Mais depuis que les choses se sont mal passés entre nous je ne tolère aucune altercation non comprise. Je sens la frustration monté en moi, mais j'essaie de me contrôler. Je me dirige dans la chambre et sans prendre de gants blancs je le questionne.

-Peeta je..., je m'approche du lui et je m'aperçois qu'il dort déjà. Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits.

Je suis trop en rage envers Peeta pour dormir dans le même lit que lui. Je prend place sur le canapé et après plusieurs heures je réussis à m'endormir. Pleins de cauchemars font rage durant la nuits et quand je me réveille le lendemain, Peeta est déjà parti. C'est avec un énorme mal de dos que je me douche. Ce dernier m'a quand même fait mon petit déjeuné et ma laissé un petit mot.

_Pardonne-moi pour hier, je n'étais pas vraiment bien. Je t'ai fait du pain au fromage pour me faire pardonner._

_P.S- tu ne devrais pas aller chasser aujourd'hui, Thread fait une ronde..._

Alors toute la journée, je reste cloitré dans la maison à faire du ménage et préparer des repas afin de nous faire des restants. Mon humeur en prend toute un coup durant cette journée, je devrai m'informer pour ce foutu permis. Le soir même, Delly nous annonce qu'elle fait une petite fête pour le bébé à venir de Carmel et Jonathan, le samedi qui vient. Peeta monte se coucher très rapidement après la petite visite de sa meilleure amie.

Habituellement, Peeta ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et quand se n'est pas lui, c'est moi. Nous sommes de vrais aimants, mais là je sens qu'il me repousse et qu'il ne veut pas de moi. J'ai soudain une panique et j'éclate en sanglot. Je vois des images de Peeta qui flirte avec Annie devant moi, c'est peut-être ça qu'il ne me parle plus et qu'il ne m'approche plus.

Le lendemain Peeta est encore parti très tôt, le lit est froid. Là je dois aller voir Thread pour mon permis. Je mange les petit pains de Peeta et je me dirige au poste de sécurité. Quand j'entre pleins d'hommes vêtus presque de la même manière que les pacificateurs. Cela me trouble et pendant un instant, je reste traumatisé.

-Alors... que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Geais Moqueur? Je sens son air glacé derrière moi.

-Comment je dois faire pour obtenir mon permis de chasse? Dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Demande gentiment... et tu le sauras peut-être! Je me retourne pour y faire face.

Je lève les yeux au plafond et je prend la porte, c'est définitif, j'apprendrai rien de lui. Quelqu'un m'empoigne le bras et me plaque au mur, subtilement pour que personne ne se rendent conte.

-C'est moi qui l'es donnes... à quand le rendez-vous? S'exclame-t-il. Je le repousse avec aucune délicatesse et je m'éloigne du poste. Je vais appeler au Capitole... pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant.

Je cours jusqu'à chez moi et lâche un coup de fil au Capitole. Après avoir parlé à un robot vocal, mainte et mainte fois, je finis par comprendre que si je voulais parler à quelqu'un de réel je devais appuyer sur le fameux 0.

-Oui bonjour, ici Cambice à l'appareil comment puis-je vous...Oh désolé M. Mellark, je viens de voir votre nom s'afficher, vous voulez rejoindre votre fabricateur j'imagine?

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je.-Qu'elle fabricateur?

-Oh désolé, je croyais parler à Peeta, vous désirez madame? Dit Cambice légèrement déconcerté.

-Non... qu'elle fabricateur... oh vous parlez de Beetee... je peux rejoindre Beetee par votre voix?

-Désolé madame je ne peux pas vous dire qui est le fabricateur! Très subtile.

-Bon de toute manière je dois rejoindre la personne qui s'occupe de la sécurité du district 12!

-D'accord un instant..., une sonnerie retentit et une voix familière me répond, je reste muette.

-Gale? Soufflai-je.

-Katniss! S'exclame la voix au bout du fil.-Katniss, qu'elle joie de t'entendre. Je ne réponds pas.-Ça va? T'a besoin de moi...

-Non, m'écriai-je en raccrochant le téléphone. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé Thread, espèce d'enfoiré. Je vais aller chasser si ça me chante.

Je prends mon arc et cours dans les bois. J'arme mon celle-ci et bute un chevreuil, sans penser au conséquence, pourtant cela me libère et me fait un grand bien. Mais comment vais-je ramener cette animal? Oh non, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tampis ils me verront je m'en contre fiche. Je prend la bête et la monte sur mes épaules pour aller jusqu'à chez moi. Heureusement personne de la sécurité me prend en flagrant délie. Se soir là Peeta rentre tellement tard, que je suis déjà endormi, au moins il me prouve qu'il m'aime encore en me prenant dans ses bras. Le lendemain et le sur-lendemain, il n'est toujours pas là à mon réveil et rentre éperdument tard, alors nous ne nous parlons aucunement de la semaine.

Le vendredi soir je décide de ne pas me coucher tant qu'il ne sera pas arrivé.

-Ah t'es debout, dit-il un sourire au lèvres, je suis heureux...

-Il faut qu'ont parle! M'exclamai-je. Il soupire et perd automatiquement son sourire. Peeta s'assoie devant moi et m'observe, il attend que je m'exprime.

-Premièrement, tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es rentré si tard cette semaine...

-Je suis désolé Katniss, je suis débordé...

-T'es débordé ou tu veux juste m'éviter. Je sens des larmes me perforer les yeux. Toute l'angoisse de cette foutu semaine remonte en moi, j'ai tellement peur de le perdre.-Est-ce-que tu m'aime encore, il doit me prendre pour une obsédée, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Il soupire et baisse les yeux. Il se lève et se dirige vers moi dangereusement.

Il plaque ses mains chaque côté de moi et me fixe de ses yeux bleu qui m'électrise. Des frissons se propage dans mon corps sans mon approbation. Ses yeux sont remplit de désir quasi bestiale.

-Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, Katniss, quoi qu'il arrive! Souffle-t-il, je t'ai toujours aimé, même quand je te détestais, tu étais une obsession pour moi. Le désir s'empare de mon bas-ventre, mais je dois me contrôler, je veux qu'il regrette se qu'il m'a fait toute la semaine.

Peeta semble lire dans mes pensés et continu son petit jeu. Il éternise son comportement provocateur... oui parce que Peeta a énormément changé depuis son lavage de cerveau, comme je l'ai déjà souligné, il est beaucoup plus... persévérant et il sait comment y faire pour me contrôler à fond. Oh pauvre de moi! Il est tellement sexy avec son t-shirt blanc et il sens terriblement bon... il sent Peeta. Oh Peeta! Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre contenance et il voit claire en moi. Il passe son doigt délicatement sur ma joue jusqu'à mon menton et remonte mon visage instinctivement vers lui. Je le sens approcher de mon visage et frôler ma peau délicatement de son nez. Je frémis, je suis près de déglutir, comme à l'habitude mon rythme cardiaque accélère. En posant ma main sur son torse pour le stopper, je m'aperçois qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Pourquoi mon corps réagit toujours de cette manière avec Peeta, c'est impossible, dans tout ce que je fais, je me contrôle parfaite, sauf quand Peeta à un rapport dans se que je fais. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue et soudain, je le sens dans mon cou, il m'embrasse subtilement, juste assez pour me faire oublier tout mes traqua.

Alors ça vous a plu ou pas? J'attends vos reviews...


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Katniss-Hunger, Darling, SuperGirl971 et Elise, pour vos reviews très apprécié.

Darling : t'es pas loin...

Le lendemain matin, Peeta est là et m'accueille en m'embrassant tendrement. J'ai un mouvement de recul et je l'observe. Peeta a bien changé sur des choses, mais il est si bon manipulateur, qu'il ne perdra jamais ce talent. C'est ce qu'il a fait hier, avec moi.

-Je dois aller chercher un présent pour Carmel et Jonathan! Dis-je en prenant le chemin de la porte.

-J'ai déjà été en chercher un Katniss! S'exclame Peeta désespéré.

-Ils n'en auront deux alors, sifflai-je frustré, je sors à l'extérieur de la maison en claquant la porte.

Pourquoi Peeta a-t-il fait ça, il ne m'a surement pas trompé, non je connais bien Peeta et je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ça, enfin je crois. Soudain j'ai un moment de doute. Mais, peut-être que c'est vrai qu'il était débordé. Je sens un manque, je me sens mal, j'ai mal. Non, Peeta ne ferait pas ça c'est impossible, ce n'est pas se genre de gars, j'éloigne immédiatement cette idée de ma tête. Alors, il devait m'éviter. Mais, pourquoi?

J'arrive devant un magasin et je me rend conte que je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui acheter. Je n'ai foutrement pas l'habitude avec les bébé. Je passe tout l'après-midi à penser à Peeta au lieu de trouver un cadeau normalement offert dans se genre de fête. Je réussis à lui trouver un petit livre de chansons pour enfants à la dernière minutes et quand j'arrive tout le monde est déjà présent.

-Salut Katniss! Esclaffe Delly, entre..., elle se pousse pour me laisser passer.

-Où est Peeta? Demande Cassie faisant mine de chercher.

-Il n'est pas ici..., demandai-je inquiète. Je dépose mon cadeau sur la petite pile et cours jusqu'à chez-moi.

-Peeta? M'écriai-je...

-Peeta..., je grimpe les marches et cous à la chambre. Il n'est pas là il n'est nul part. La panique me prend au dépourvu et soudain, je me sens abandonné. Je sens mes joues s'humidifier, pendant que je fouille toute les pièces de la maison. Je m'écroule sur le sur et je me retrouve adossé sur le mur. Pas encore... non... il ne peut pas me laisser... je meurs.

-Katniss..., quelqu'un empoigne mon menton délicatement et le soulève pour que j'y fait face. Peeta essuie mes larmes doucement.-Katniss... qu'est-ce-qui se passe ma chérie? Demande-t-il d'une telle douceur.

Je repousse sa main et je me lève pour m'éloigner.

-Katniss... Katniss mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

-Là tu vas me réponde Peeta Mellark, m'exclamai-je en faisant volte-face.-Qu'est-ce-que t'as fait toute la semaine? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulais m'en parler? Il semble réfléchir et il se passe la main, nerveusement dans les cheveux.

-Katniss..., souffle-t-il, il se rapproche doucement.-Laisse moi une chance, je t'en pris j'étais juste occupé... des gâteaux et d'un mariage à venir et c'est sans te parler du festin qu'il a fallu que je conçois pour la fête de Jonathan et Carmel. Soudain, je me sens coupable, il m'aime, comment ai-je pu douter de ça. Je reste quand même tendue.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu viens, on va être en retard! Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il me tend la main. Je le suis s'en discuter, mais je n'ai aucunement envie d'y être de cette fête.

La soirée bas son pleins et moi, je me fais petite. Les cadeaux se donnent et ensuite le party commence, j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire partie de se monde. Peeta, la seule personne avec qui j'ai un contact avec la réalité, à encore... disparue, de toute façon ça devient une habitude chez-lui.

J'ai une écoeurantite soudaine, alors je monte l'escalier, je vais me trouver un coin sombre, afin de rester seul.

-Alors, c'est fait... tu crois que tu l'auras à temps? Demande Jonathan. Je me glisse dans une petite pièce où je peux les voir et entendre sans que eux ne le puisse en retour.

-je n'en ai aucune idée... je l'espère en tout cas!s'exclame Peeta un peu désespéré.

-Tu crois que Katniss est au courant? Demande Jonathan en hésitant.

-Non...non, souffle Peeta désemparé. Je le vois, il est adossé au mur et il tien une bouteille d'alcool vide appuyé sur ses genoux. Il fixe le sol, les yeux livides.

-Tu ne pourra pas jouer à ça longtemps Peeta... tôt ou tard Katniss le découvrira.

-Je suis au courant.

-Elle doit te trouver distant, surtout cette semaine...

-J'ai cru qu'elle l'avait découvert tout à l'heure, mais j'ai réussis à lui faire croire autre chose, souffle-t-il mal-à-l'aise.

-Ça ne pourra pas durer, si elle le découvre avant que tu lui dise elle te sautera à la gorge, dit-il en souriant.

-...

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fabrique dans mon dos. Il me laisse seul, pourquoi? J'entends un bruit sourd dans l'escalier quelqu'un monte. Cassie..., j'essuie la larme qui s'écoule de mon œil.

-Hey, les gars... c'est en bas la fête, dit-elle en dévisageant Peeta des pied à la tête. C'est répugnant. Peut-être qu'il passe son temps avec elle.-J'adore ces fête, souligne-t-elle en observant Peeta droit dans les yeux, j'ai hâte à la mienne,dit-elle.-J'ai toujours rêvé avoir des enfants...

-Ok, ça suffit Cassie, s'exclame Jon.

-Et toi Peeta..., oh non désolé, ta choisi la pire des mégère, elle ne veut pas d'enfants, soupire-t-elle. Il l'a dévisage et ne dit rien, il ne me défend aucunement. Je vois seulement de la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleu.-C'est malheureux, tu ferais un père génial et elle va encore t'enlever ça, siffle-t-elle frustré.

J'ai toujours su que Peeta ferait un merveilleux père et je l'en empêche, c'est vrai. Je suis encore la méchante. Peeta semble détruit complètement, ça me rend triste. Pourquoi il n'intervient pas et pourquoi Jonathan ne fait rien. Son meilleur ami regarde Peeta comme si il voulait que celui-ci comprenne quelque chose.

-Je veux juste que tu sache, qu'une personne qui t'aime vraiment devrait faire des concession pour l'autre, signale Cassie, toi t'en à fait toute ta vie, tu ne crois pas qu'elle peut donner elle aussi?

-ce n'est pas de votre ressort, intervient Peeta en s'éloignant d'eux pour descendre les marches. Jonathan et Cassie se regarde triste.

-On aura essayé, dit Cassie.

J'attends vos reviews mesdames et messieurs.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tout ceux qui m'envoie leur reviews.

-Ouais, répond Jon, mais toi tu ne fais pas ça pour les mêmes raisons que moi..., arrête d'essayer de les séparer, ils s'aiment beaucoup trop et tu perd ton temps. Jonathan soupire et descend les marches.

Alors, c'est ce qu'il pense de moi, que je ralentis et exaspère la vie de Peeta. Ils ont peut-être raison, j'ai beaucoup gâché sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Je profite de l'absence de Cassie qui est dans les toilettes pour retrouver la petite fête. La musique s'éternise et l'alcool coule à flot. Soudain, le bruit cesse et j'aperçois Delly qui demande à tout le monde de se taire.

-Je voudrais lever mon verre aux nouveaux parents à venir, s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Nous la suivons tous et Peeta me rejoins au même instant, m'entourant la taille de son bras.

-Et avant que le brouhaha recommence on aimerais vous faire une petite annonce, s'écrie Carl en regardant Delly.-Vous savez que nous allons nous marier cette cette automne...

-Je suis enceinte, s'exclame Delly les larmes aux yeux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi je l'es aurais, elle, elle est joyeuse. Je soupire désespéré, en ce moment, je ne veux pas croiser le regard de Peeta. Je le sens remuer sur mes hanches.

Quand je finis par être trop curieuse et planter mon regard sur lui, il regarde le sol, les yeux livides, mais il se reprend immédiatement. Il me laisse pour aller féliciter sa meilleure amie. Je me sens déséquilibré, je me retient sur le canapé pour ne pas m'effondrer. Peeta va finir par ouvrir les yeux et me laisser tomber, il dise que l'amour est aveugle..., comment j'ai fait pour le rendre aveugle.

Nous rentrons très tard, Peeta m'embrasse le front et grimpe lentement vers la chambre. Je le suis et me couche à ses côtés. Je suis incapable de fermer l'oeil. Qu'est-ce-que Peeta trame et pourquoi il est avec moi si je n'ai aucune similarité avec lui. Tôt ou tard il voudra autre chose et je ne peux pas lui offrir, c'est horrible. J'ai une promesse à tenir, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant. Ça fait presque un an que nous sommes ensemble et il pense déjà à ça. Ce sera quoi dans 10 ans. Non, je ne peux pas.

-Peeta? Soufflai-je pour le réveiller...

-Quoi! Répond-il doucement. Il ne dormait pas.

-Tu sais que je ne veux pas d'enfants, n'est-ce pas! Soufflai-je précautionneusement. Je m'assoie dans le lit pour mieux le voir. Je ne vois que ses beaux yeux électrisants s'harmonisant avec la lueur de la lune. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, mais je vois que je l'ai blessé.

-Katniss..., murmure-t-il.-c'est la nuit... on ne peut pas dormir?

-Non, m'exclamai-je, j'ai entendu votre conversation. Ah là j'ai son attention. Il se monte sur un coude pour mieux me voir.-Est-ce-que tu... vois quelqu'un... d'autre?

-Quelqu'un d'autre? Je ne comprend..., et soudain il comprend, mais qu'est-ce-qu'y te prend de penser ça. Il reprend son calme et m'observe intensément.-Là écoute moi une bonne fois pour toute, il s'assoie et se positionne à deux pouce de ma figure. Mon cœur bas cent mille à l'heure, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, pourquoi mon corps réagit de cette façon même dans ces moments de cauchemar. Je frissonne.-Je t'aime et je vais toujours t'aimer, si tu ne veux pas d'enfants, ça restera comme ça c'est tout... j'ai toujours su que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants Katniss et c'est drôle, je t'ai toujours aimé quand même.-Tu crois que c'est un enfant qui changera ce que j'éprouve pour toi? Alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas.-Premièrement, je ne t'obligerais jamais à faire quelque chose qui te déplairais et ensuite c'est toi que je veux c'est tout.-Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il.

Sur cette note nous nous endormons dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain j'ai encore un peu de difficulté à accepter ce que ses amis ont fait mais je passe. Je vais chasser une partie de l'avant-midi et quand je rentre, je vais me doucher. Peeta devait se rendre à la boulangerie, car demain, c'est la rentré pour les étudiants et plusieurs parents fêtent cette événement avec des gâteaux.

Je sors de la salle de bain, nue, mais Peeta est présent. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de me cacher, mais rien à faire. Je lève les yeux vers lui et ce dernier est assis sur le lit. Il s'approche de moi et se colle à mon corps, il me presse délicatement contre le mur, Peeta m'observe droit dans les yeux et s'étire. Quand il revient vers moi, je vois qu'il tient un peignoir, il m'entoure doucement avec et m'embrasse tendrement avant de s'éloigner.

Peeta se dirige à la salle de bain, mais je n'en peux plus, c'est anormal d'avoir tant envie d'une personne, mais tempis. J'arrache mon peignoir et ferme la porte des toilettes derrière. Il se retourne vers moi, mais avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que ce soit, je dévore ses lèvres. Il empoigne mes cuisse et me soulève du sol. Je suis plaqué contre le mur et tout s'enchaine.

Après nos ébats, je suis épuisée, alors, contre Peeta, je m'endors comme un bébé. Quand nous nous éveillons, il est presque 6 heures du soir, alors je prends le t-shirt de Peeta et j'enfile mes boxer les plus sexy et descend préparer à dîner. Peeta me suit vêtu que d'un jogging gris, il est très sexy. Je me demande bien se que je ferai pour ne pas faire brûler mes aliments.

-Tu sais que c'est très dangereux ton accoutrement? Demande Peeta avec un sourire aguicheur. Je fais exprès et monte un tout petit peu mon chandail sur mon ventre. Je lève les yeux vers Peeta et vois qu'il en a encore autant envie que moi. Son entre jambe s'est durcis. Il se colle à moi et nous nous embrassons, mais cela s'arrête là.

-Je t'aime Katniss Everdeen, souffle-t-il à mon oreille et comme attendu, cela me fait frissonner. Je lève les yeux et découvre l'homme que j'ai aimé pratiquement depuis toute ma vie, sans le savoir. Ma main caresse sa joue et délicatement, je m'approche de sa bouche. Je dépose un baisé sur le coin de ses lèvres et murmure, cela le fait également frissonner.

-Je t'aime Peeta Mellark.

Il sourit, Peeta à l'air soulagé, comme si cela aurait pu être le contraire. Nous dégustons la volaille que j'ai attraper ce matin.

-C'est délicieux, s'exclame Peeta entre deux bouchés.

-Merci! Après le repas, nous sortons à l'extérieur et comme parfois nous le faisons, Peeta et moi s'étendons sur le balcon pour observer les étoile.

-Tu sais pour la chasse, tu devrais vraiment t'informer avant que Thread te prennent en flagrant délie.

-Je l'ai fait, mais je crois que c'est lui qui donne les cours. Peeta soupire bruyamment et s'empare de ma main.

Nous nous amusons à découvrir des formes dans le ciel.

-Tu ne trouve pas que celle...

-Katniss, dit Peeta d'un ton inquiétant, il se soulève un peu et surplombe. Son regard est exaspéré. Je fronce les sourcils, inquiète.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce-que tu m'aime vraiment?

-Bien sûr Peeta!

-Est-ce-que tu te vois passer ta vie avec moi? J'hésite et je pense, soudain je souris en le voyant attendre ma réponse avec impatience.

-C'est sûr Peeta, dis-je en lui caressant la main. Nous nous embrassons tendrement.

Mon amant me fait quelques pains au chocolat et nous dévorons ces provisions juste avant de monter à la chambre. Soudain, une idée me vient en tête, peut-être que Peeta est insécure, parce qu'il croit que je sais son petit secret. Peut-être que lui ne m'aime plus et qu'il veut savoir si moi je l'aime encore, parce qu'il veut me faire souffrir, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il manigance.

-Katniss, sa va ma chérie?

-Et toi, tu te vois passer ta vie avec moi?

J'attends vos reviews les amis...


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à Darling, Katniss-Hunger et Sha-ad79, pour vos reviews.

-C'est sûr Katniss, t'en doutais vraiment? Demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Alors dis-moi, je t'en pris, qu'est-ce-que tu manigance dans mon dos? Demandai-je suppliante. Sa tête est baissé vers le sol mes son regard se pose sur moi. Un sourire sadique apparaît sur ses lèvres et il secoue doucement la tête. Il me trouble, il s'approche subtilement de moi et m'embrasse tout en me faisant basculer sur le lit. Il continu ses ravages dans mon cou.

-Tu fais... de la... hum... Katniss là, réussis-je à souffler. Je sens qu'il sourit sur mon cou.

-Est-ce-que j'aurais réussit à pénétrer le cœur de pierre de Katniss Everdeen par un heureux hasard, pour que tu est si peur de me perdre? Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, il l'a mordille doucement et plonge son regard dans le mien. Mon cœur bas cent mille à l'heure.

-Si tu savais! M'exclamai-je. Il perd soudain son sourire.

-Je vais toujours t'aimer Katniss, ne doute jamais de ça! Dit-il.

Il continu à m'émoustiller jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Peeta dort à peine deux heures et se dirige à la boulangerie au pas de course. Moi, je reste étendu toute la journée et descend seulement pour préparer le dîner. Quand Peeta revient du boulot, il a l'air d'avoir passé une semaine au Capitole, dans les mains de Snow. Nous parlons un peu de sa journée et après le souper, Peeta monte direct se doucher et se coucher.

Le mardi, pendant que Peeta est au boulot, je me dirige au poste de sécurité. Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux retourner chasser un jour. J'entre et me dirige droit au bureau de Thread.

-On frappe avant d'entré, on t'a jamais élevé? S'indigne-t-il.

-Non, ma mère n'a pas eu le temps, j'étais dans des arènes à la place, répondis-je très fière de ma réponse. Il lève le regard vers moi et me dévisage un moment.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux?

-Chasser! Il sourit sadiquement.

-J'ai de la place le mois prochain!

-Quoi? M'écriai-je.-Personne chasse ici!

-Ils ont appris à aimer, souffle à travers son sourire satisfait.-je t'inscrit, je vais t'appeler une semaine avant. Je me retourne les poings serré.-Oh, Katniss, dit-il en contournant son bureau pour venir me faire face, il a environ l'âge à Gale, alors je déteste me faire donner des ordres par un gars pas vraiment plus âgé que moi.-Si je te revois à braconner... je t'assure que je ferai tout pour que tu retourne Capitole, avec le titre de folle à lier.

J'inspire profondément avant de retourner près de la porte et la claquer derrière moi. Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là. Quand Peeta entre enfin du travail, il se rend conte de ma distance et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je lui raconte tout l'histoire, sauf la dernière partie, parce que je sais que Peeta pourrais se trouver une place où mettre son poing dans les prochain douze heure. Il est un peu violent que le Peeta d'avant.

-Bon, si tu ne peux pas aller chasser, tu veux venir nous aider à la boulangerie? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Je ne peux pas refuser.

Alors, le lendemain matin, je me lève très tôt, avec Peeta pour me rendre à sa boulangerie.

-Katniss, je suis heureuse de te voir, s'exclame Delly, tu viens pour nous aider?

-Ouais, cette semaine est bien rempli, alors je suis là, dis-je.

Peeta me traine dans son bureau et m'explique un peu comment cela fonctionne. Il prend un tablier et doucement, il me le fait passer sur la nuque. Il prend les ganses et sensuellement, Peeta les passe autour de ma taille en frôlant ma peau. Je frissonne et je le regarde droit dans les yeux, ceux-ci pétillent de désir. Je souris et m'éloigne doucement.

-Hey, s'exclame-t-il, tu sais que je peux verrouiller la porte. Il semble très sérieux.

-Monsieur Mellark serait-il en manque? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Toujours, souffle-t-il en me regardant des pieds à la tête.-Comment faire autrement avec toi! Dit-il en s'approchant doucement. Mon cœur bas la chamade, tellement il est attirant et sexy, mais surtout parce que moi aussi j'ai envie de lui.

Il faut que je fuis avant qu'il me frôle. J'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi. Je me faufile jusqu'au comptoir de vente et souffle un bon cout, afin de reprendre mes esprits. Ça fait presque un an que je suis avec lui et je ressent toujours un besoin intense envers lui, c'est chaotique et terrifiant. Qu'est-ce-que ce sera si on se marie... non! On ne se mariera jamais, ma promesse, oh Peeta! Il me fait faire toute sorte de chose. Mais, je ne veux pas me marier, est-ce-que je veux me marier? Non, c'est...

-Katniss, s'écrie Cassie, t'a des clients t'a oublié?

-Désolé, chuchotai-je.

Je commence à servir les clients et tout va bien, jusqu'à ce que...

-Alors, les amants maudits, qu'est-ce-qu'y se passe entre vous? Demanda un homme aux cheveux rouge, il vient du Capitole. Après l'élection de Paylor, tout le monde à pu emménager là où bon leur semblais. Je garde mon beau sourire.

-Ils n'existent plus, ils sont mort, dis-je. Je lui donne ce qu'il a demandé et lui jette un regard noir pour qu'il comprenne que j'en ais finit avec lui.

À la fin de la journée, je suis épuisé. Si je ne serais pas trop gêné je demanderais à Peeta de me porter. Je ne comprend pas comment il fait pour faire se boulot cinq jours sur sept. Peeta semble remarquer ma fatigue, alors il m'offre un massage des pieds très satisfaisant d'ailleurs.

-J'ai bien aimé ta présence au travail tu sais?

-Ah oui? Répondis-je étonné. Il ne doit pas avoir entendu mon petit contre temps tout à l'heure.

-Bien sûr, je m'attendais à pire de ta part envers les clients, dit-il avec un sourire qui veut tout dire.

-Ah, t'a tout vu! M'exclamai-je.

-Ça m'arrive souvent tu sais, me confie-t-il.

-Comment tu fait?

-Je leur dit qu'ils n'ont jamais existé et que pour nous deux, que pour l'instant tout va bien, avecun sourire bien sûr, dit-il.

-Comment tu fait pour rester si patient, après tout ce qui c'est passé?

-Ça se maitrise et ça s'apprend, Katniss, dit-il d'une douce voix.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait au Capitole Peeta? Les mots ont sortie sans que je puisse en retenir un seul. J'écarquille les yeux à ma demande.

D'après vous que c'est-il passé au Capitole... va-t-il lui révéler?


	17. Chapter 17

Merci à Darling et Katniss-Hunger, pour vos reviews.

-Désolé Katniss, si quelqu'un te le dit un jour... j'espère que personne ne parlera plus jamais de ça, dit-il le regard brimé sur ses doigts.

-Excuse-moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, de te demander ça.

Nous nous endormons très rapidement et le lendemain, je retourne aider à la boulangerie. Je passe tout l'avant-midi à vendre des pains et nous finissons par en manquer. Je me dirige à la cuisine pour faire ma commande, mais je ne trouve Peeta nulle part. J'intercepte Jonathan qui travail aussi dans la cuisine.

-T'a vu Peeta? Demandai-je. Il écarquille les yeux et rougis, moi, je fronce les sourcils.

-Heu... oui... heu...il est, bafouille-t-il avec un petit rire gêné, partie faire une commission. Il continu son chemin en faisant comme si de rien n'était.-Tu voulais quoi? Demande-t-il.

-Où est-il? Demandai-je

-Hey, on a besoin de pains, cria Cassie.

-Katniss, chuchote Jonathan, ne t'inquiète pas, Peeta t'aime comme un fou, il est seulement parti faire une commission.

Je retourne bredouille devant, pour continuer mon service. Le soir même, je reste avec Peeta pour fermer la boulangerie, mais quand je vais voir ce qu'il fait, il n'est plus là.

-Katniss, souffle-t-il. Je me retourne et je le vois dans son bureau.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais encore laissé seul, m'indignais-je. Je me dirige vers lui avec ma moue habituelle. Il sourit bêtement et relève mon menton.

-Je serai toujours là, je ne te laisse pas seul!

-Oui mais..., j'écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche, wow!

Peeta m'a fait un souper au chandelle, c'est magnifique. J'aperçois mon ragout d'agneaux aux pruneaux déposé dans deux assiettes. Le bureau à maintenant l'air d'un grand restaurant chic. C'est adorable. J'embrasse Peeta tendrement et prend place devant mon assiette. Je déguste comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Plusieurs « Hummm » sorte de ma bouche et je crois bien que cela excite Peeta, car nous finissons notre journée comme Peeta aurait voulu qu'elle commence hier.

-Est-ce-que tu sais à qu'elle point je peux t'aimer Katniss? Me demande-t-il sur le chemin du retour. Je souris et l'embrasse une seconde fois. Je le sens sourire sur mes lèvres. Autant que lui est à ma merci, autant moi, il me mène par le bout du nez. Il sait très bien comment si prendre pour me faire flancher. Il semble réfléchir.

-Vendredi, je serai à l'école pour les commandes annuelles de la cafétéria, alors ne me cherche pas à la boulangerie, d'accord, dit-il en regardant le sol.

-D'accord, dis-je.

Nous rentrons et le lendemain, Peeta part de très bonne heure. Je dois décompressé, alors je prend mon manteau et je me dirige vers la forêt en courant. Je marche jusqu'à la cabane de mon père et m'assoie près du lac et observe. Le silence me fait un grand bien, contrairement au deux journées que je viens de passer. Je me calme intérieurement et je m'endors sans le vouloir.

Je vois Peeta, il est avec Cassie et celui-ci l'embrasse à en perdre l'haleine. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas bouger. Cassie me regarde et répond à son baiser d'un point de vue vulgaire. Je crie, mais rien ne sors de ma bouche, je pleure. Peeta plaque Cassie sur un casier de l'école et l'embrasse tendrement sur la clavicule en la déshabillant.

Il lui prend les cuisses et la soulève, il la coince entre le mur et son propre corps. D'une main, il lui arrache ses pantalon et sa petite culotte pour entrer en elle. Elle crie et elle jouis presque instantanément. Son regard se tourne vers moi et il me regarde de ses yeux bleu ciel. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.

Je revois Cassie, mais cette fois, elle a un bedon rebondis. Peeta arrive et passe sa main dans celle de cette pétasse, je vois une anneau chacun qui les lis à jamais, à leur main gauche.

Je me réveille en criant, les cries qui ne sortaient pas tout à l'heure, là il se déploie. J'en ai mal à la gorge. Oh non! Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Je me lève et cours sans m'arrêter vers le grillage, je dois arriver avant la pénombre. Et heureusement pour moi, je passe le grillage dans les temps. J'entre chez-moi, mais encore une fois, pas de Peeta. Je fais le dîner, mais même après, Peeta n'est toujours pas là.

Là j'en ais assez, je vais le trouver et découvrir ce qu'il fabrique dans mon dos. Je marche vers la boulangerie et soudain je me rappelle qu'il est à l'école, mais je ne comprends pas, elle est fermé à cette heure. Je me dirige à l'école et soudain, je me rappelle de mon cauchemar, et si il était avec elle. Je cours jusqu'à la porte, mais celles-ci sont toute fermés.

-Peeta? Criai-je en frappant à la porte.

-Peet..., je vois une lumière dans la cour arrière, là où je faisais les rangs à mon premier jour de maternel. Et aussi le jour où j'ai aperçu un pissenlit, que j'ai cueilli et croisé le regard de Peeta. Si seulement j'avais pue le remercier ce jour là.

Une fois dans la cour arrière, je ne vois personne, mais un scintillement sur mon côté gauche m'attire l'oeil. Quand je me retourne pour y faire face, je vois un pissenlit. Étrange! C'est tellement un hasard... bizarre.

Je m'agenouille près du pissenlit et le cueille une seconde fois et comme la première fois, j'inspire son odeur. Je m'imagine comme cette fois là où Peeta était devant moi, en me regardant et fuyant mon regard. Mais, quand je lève la tête pour y faire face, Peeta est vraiment là, cette fois il ne fuis pas mon regard. Peeta est adossé à la clôture et a ses deux mains dans les poche de son manteau, il me sourit. Je lui rend et je me lève, mais quelque chose de dure et de froid tombe dans ma main.

Je regarde instinctivement et la mon cœur lâche, je pousse un hoquet en reculant. Un anneau... c'est un anneau. Je lève la tête vers Peeta et celui-ci s'approche de moi tranquillement. Mon amant prend la magnifique bague et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je rougis par son regard intense et baisse les yeux vers le sol. Il prend délicatement mon menton entre ses doigts et le soulève. Ses yeux sont remplis de tendresse et surtout de supplication. Il dépose son front sur le mien et inspire bruyamment.

-Katniss...

-Shhhh! Soufflai-je en tremblant. Il s'approche de mon oreille et des frissons me parcours le corps. Il frémit à notre simple contact.

-Laisse-moi parler Katniss, murmure-t-il.

-Non, couinai-je en me crispant. Mes doigts s'accroche à Peeta, j'ai peur de ses mots.

-Épouse-moi, dit-il.

-Non, dis-je. Il soupire.

-Épouse-moi, répète-t-il avec un sourire cette fois.

-Non, répétai-je avec un sourire. Il est contagieux. Je me retrouve doucement plaqué contre le mur de brique de l'école et Peeta me titille les lèvres. Il ne fait que m'émoustiller d'avantage en frôlant ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.-Embrasse-moi, soufflai-je.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à Darling, Supergirl971 et Sha-ad79, pour vos super reviews.

Il continu à me frémir, il me domine totalement. Je sens, maintenant, son souffle dans mon cou. Il frôle ses lèvres sur mon épiderme, je suis sensible à cette endroit. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche, sans que j'ai pu le retenir. Un craquement sonore nous ramène à la réalité. Je grogne insatisfaite, mais quand je vois le regard inquiet de Peeta fixer un point dans l'obscurité, je revient à la réalité.

-Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous fichez ici, à cette heure, parce que vous êtes les vainqueurs, vous vous croyez au-dessus des lois? Demande calmement Thread avec un petit sourire.

-Viens Katniss, murmure Peeta en prenant mon bras. Mais, j'en ai assez de lui. Je me détache de la poigne de Peeta.

-De quoi tu parle avec tes lois? Demandai-je d'un ton sec.-Il n'y a plus de couvre feu depuis...

-Depuis la fin des Hunger Games, je sais, dit Thread, mais les lois ont changés et revenu comme avant, en tout cas pour ce qui est du couvre feu. Il sourit méchamment.-J'adore mon nouveau patron.

-Nous sommes majeur maintenant..., s'indigne Peeta.

-Non, vous ne saviez pas que la majorité est à 21 ans, maintenant? Il sourit de toute ses dents.

Nous faisons le chemin du retour en silence et soudain sa demande me revient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la colère monte en moi. Je m'arrête pour y voir plus clair.

-Ça va, ma chérie? Demande Peeta en reprenant ma main que je venais de lui arracher.

-Pourquoi t'as fait une demande... tu sais que je ne veux... et de... ma promesse qu'est-ce-que..., balbutiai-je. Je prends ma tête à deux mains.

-Katniss...Katniss, s'exclame Peeta en m'empoignant les bras.-Regarde moi. Je n'obéis pas, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas succomber.-Regarde moi, murmure-t-il.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et l'es pose sur Peeta. Son regard est remplis de tendresse et de culpabilité. Oh non! Je lui est encore fait du mal. Pourtant, il mérite mieux que moi. Mon visage se radoucis et j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits.

-Tu n'as qu'a dire non, je comprendrai Katniss, dit-il en me caressant le visage, pardonne-moi ma belle.-J'ai seulement pensé à moi dans tout ça, je respecte ta promesse Katniss, toi seule me suffit. Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et continu son chemin vers la maison.-Tu viens, dit-il.

Il me trouble. Je l'aime, de tout mon cœur et même de tout mon être et c'est bien ce qui me terrifie. Comment il fait, pour que je me sente tellement mal quand je lui refuse quelque chose. J'entre derrière Peeta et je referme derrière moi.

Je le vois monter les marches lentement, il ne me regarde pas. Je prends soin de verrouiller la porte et fermer les lumières. Je monte et m'assoie sur le lit, Peeta est étendu et dos à moi. Je le laisse tranquille, il ne veut surement pas me parler. Cette nuit là, je m'endors avec difficulté. Quand je me réveille le lendemain, il n'est plus là, pourtant il ne travaille pas le samedi.

Je me glisse sur l'oreiller de Peeta et hume son odeur pour me réconforter. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer le moment et quand je l'es rouvres, je vois une boite positionné sur la table de chevet de Peeta. Je l'a prend, je sais ce qu'i l'intérieur, je dois l'a voir. J'ouvre et je vois l'anneau, Peeta ne cesse de me surprendre, c'est magnifique. C'est si petit, mais tellement effrayant.

Je l'a prends entre mes doigts, elle est froide. Un diamant orne le dessus de l'anneau et celle-ci est agrémentée de petite pierre incrustés. Elle a quelque chose de différent de ce que j'ai déjà vu. Elle est rehaussée de courbe, comme si... comme si... une fleur. C'est extraordinaire, une sagittaire entortille le jonc et les pétales présentent les pierres, le milieu est dévoilé par le diamant.

Une écorchure... il y a une gravure à l'intérieur. Je me lève pour aller près de la fenêtre, j'ai besoin de la lueur du jour.

«Toujours»

Oh Peeta..., il a toujours les mots pour surprendre la personne et surtout pour l'amener à ses fins. Quand je lèves les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits, mon regard croise les Primevères que Peeta m'a offert à son arrivée. Je dois prendre l'air. Je me douche et quand je descend à la cuisine, un petit mot me dit qu'il est à la boulangerie. Je me dirige vers le village, j'emporte l'anneau avec moi.

-Hey, Katniss! S'écrie Delly. Elle ne travaille pas?

-Bonjour Delly, Layla tiens le magasin seule aujourd'hui?

-...Non, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, Thread la fermé pour l'instant, enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'on est un permis. Je soupire bruyamment, il va nous rendre fou celui-là. Je reporte mon regard sur la bague et Delly l'a vois. Elle ne semble pas surprise, au contraire, elle sourit.-Il a fait sa demande, crie-t-elle tout excité, quand? Comment? Dis-moi tout!

-Enfaite, je lui est dit... non, soufflai-je gêné.

-Oh non..., soupire-t-elle, il a passé tout le dernier mois sur ça, pauvre de lui. Je fronce les sourcils.-J'ai même dû l'obliger à rentrer chez lui la semaine dernière, le pauvre, il était exténué.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Eh bien... il dessinait ta bague, je croyais que tu le savais, il ne te l'a pas dit?

Je revois le mot « toujours », je plaque ma main sur ma bouche en hoquetant. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Mais, qu'est-ce-qu'y me prend de toujours faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. Je l'aime, alors pourquoi je lui fait ça. Au diable la promesse, en tout cas... pour ce qui est du mariage. Je cours sans me retourner, je dois retrouver Peeta à la boulangerie.

-Tiens tiens, s'exclame Thread en me coupant le chemin, où tu cours comme ça? Sur le moment, je suis contrarié, mais ensuite, je souris, je suis heureuse. J'enfile ma bague sur mon annulaire gauche et je fais face à mon ennemi.

-Je vais rejoindre mon fiancé, dis-je en mettant mon anneau en évidence. Il perd immédiatement son sourire. Il me dévisage comme si j'étais sa proie.

-Désolé, je dois aller faire une appelle, siffle-t-il. Il part en direction de son office. Tant pis.

Je repart vers le magasin, mais moins brusque cette fois. J'entre doucement, la boulangerie est bondé de monde. J'aperçois Peeta de l'autre côté du comptoir, il parle avec Cassie, merveilleux. Je me dirige vers lui, d'un pas décidé.

-Bonjour, je..., commence Peeta en pensant parler à un client, peux vous aidez? Finit-il en souriant.

-Ouais, embrasse moi, soufflai-je en lui montrant ma main.

Il regarde ma main et lève les yeux rond sur moi. Peeta me sourit à pleine dents et obéis à ma demande, il m'embrasse.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
